


Meet the Ocean

by ceria



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceria/pseuds/ceria
Summary: After POTC, Jack needs some help from the Turners
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Kudos: 2





	Meet the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> old!fic, written in 2005 after watching the first movie and my first real foray into fanfic. I have no idea if this has held up, but it's always going to hold a first-love corner of my heart. 
> 
> backdated to post on AO3 - posted in 2021

Humming softly to herself, Elizabeth Turner sat at her desk with quill and parchment, making a list of questions for Jack. Turning the pages of the too-short pamphlet, she chased news of pirate activity with the same eagerness he pursued treasure. She had spent the morning cleaning her and Will's home and finally could allow herself the reward of reading the _Boston News-Letter._

Her father has spent a fortune having it delivered to the Caribbean and she hoped it carried new tales of the local pirates. Sighing aloud, she laughed softly to herself. Even the real-life adventure of other pirates didn't hold a candle to Jack Sparrow. She had read many stories of his adventures before meeting him. But the tales still didn't prepare her for his - eccentricities. 

Sighing, she set the questions aside for the more necessary list of items needed from the town store. Growing up on her father's estate hadn't prepared her for marriage to a blacksmith. Making the list helped her to remember the miscellaneous items needed in their small home. Though she wouldn't exchange her simple life and husband for anything, sometimes she missed being able to send a maid into town.

Absently rubbing a calloused palm over her left arm, she frowned. Society might not approve of her rough hands, but Elizabeth wasn't one to live by society's rules. After the debacle from last year, she practically forced her husband to train her to swordfight. One could never be too careful with pirates about, she had teased him. Once he got over the shock of seeing her dueling, Elizabeth put her time and energy into practicing, though rarely hours at a time, alongside her husband. Jack would be proud of her. That was the one secret they kept from him; they simply waited for the opportune moment to surprise him. Will might not be happy to feel the calluses on her hands, but she could protect herself, and all she claimed as hers. 

Actually, he was expecting Jack to arrive in port any day now. It had been a year since their wedding and six months since they last saw him. Elizabeth wanted to fight him herself this time, just to see if Jack's assessment of her increasing skills matched her doting husband's assessment.

A knock of the door startled her into action. No one knocked on the Turner's door anymore, most people visited the forge, or were close enough to enter without a proper invitation. Elizabeth insisted on their company being relaxed. Even after a year, she still fought the preconceived notion that formality was needed for the Governor's daughter.

Opening the door to emptiness, she frowned and took a step out looking about for the person. While her dowry had purchased a small piece of land, it was still large enough a visitor couldn't hide that quickly. The shrubbery closest to the harbor side of her home shook, and suddenly nervous, she pulled out two small daggers from her hip pockets, wielding them silently.

Frowning in concentration, she watched the person behind the hedge separate him – herself and step forward. A thin black woman bowed slightly and tried to smile to Elizabeth. 

She hadn't seen Anamaria since the wedding. Jack had made good his promise shortly after her and Will married and used treasure from the Isla de la Muerta to purchase her a ship. Gasping in delight, Elizabeth jumped forward, pulling the shorter woman into a tight hug. "What brings _you_ here?"

Suddenly she realized the woman was shaking slightly, and not returning the hug. Stepping back without removing the support of her arms, Elizabeth looked closer, and frowned. She guided Anamaria into their home, set her down on a small settee, and reached for the rum hidden behind it. "This, of course, is for Jack, but I'm sure he won't mind," she said softly.

Anamaria tried to smile her thanks, and Elizabeth took a moment to really look at her. Gaunt more than thin, her large eyes stood out even more in her beautiful face. Eyes that looked scared. Taking a deep swallow of rum, Anamaria put the bottle down, and took both of Elizabeth's hands.

Pausing a moment, as if for effect, she opened to mouth to speak. Not a word escaped. Tightening her grip on Elizabeth's hands, she frowned and tried to speak again. Suddenly haunted eyes looked panicked, and Anamaria seized her throat, clawing it in fear.

"Anamaria! You'll hurt yourself," Elizabeth said quickly, pulling her hands away before they drew blood. She still tried to force words from her mouth and Elizabeth gently touched her face, distracting her. Watching her frustration, Elizabeth quickly walked to the table and held up the quill and parchment. Anamaria shrugged, and Elizabeth blushed slightly. It was rare for women to write.

"What about drawing a picture?" she asked, still unsure why Anamaria couldn't speak. Half tempted to open her mouth and check for a tongue, she shuddered. Elizabeth wasn't _that_ curious. Anamaria shook her head and held her hands apart to imply distance.

Elizabeth nodded in understanding; it was too long a tale. Well, she could always ask questions. "Has something happened to Jack?" Nodding, Anamaria reached inside her blouse for a long piece of rope wrapped around her neck. Dangling from the rope was a silver piece of jewelry that Elizabeth instantly recognized.

Jack's emerald ring. 

She stepped forward as Anamaria motioned her to take it. Elizabeth, hands shaking, touched the rope, sliding it through her fingers. He never removed that ring, even after claiming the treasure and prancing around with all the gold, jewels and that bloody crown piled on his body. She has seen him twice since breaking the curse, with newer clothes, some new hair ornaments, and other jewelry. But he always wore that ring. And now Anamaria brought it to her and Will. 

There was an obvious question, but she was afraid to ask. Voice quivering slightly, she whispered, "Is he dead?"

Still sprawled over the settee, Anamaria shook her head no. Elizabeth sighed in relief. It would have devastated Will - and herself - if Jack died while out to sea. Whatever reason Anamaria couldn't speak was as frustrating to her. Fear gnawing in her stomach, she wished Will would hurry home. She wouldn't mind the comfort of having her husband near, though she wouldn't often admit to that. Besides, she often felt that Anamaria didn't quite trust her.

Speaking of a gnawing in her stomach, Elizabeth assumed Anamaria would appreciate food herself. She motioned for a moment and headed to the kitchen for a bowl of soup. Handing Anamaria the bowl she said softly, "Never fear. Will shall be home soon, eat and relax. Your tale can wait."

Still slightly shaking, Anamaria nodded her thanks and grasped the warm bowl, drinking deeply. Once finished, Elizabeth motioned her to relax into the divan, and covered her with a warm blanket. Not wanting to set the ring down, she placed the rope around her neck for safekeeping.

Closing heavy eyes, Anamaria yawned once; they fell into a deep sleep. Unable to wait idly for the inevitable, Elizabeth went into their small room and removed a travel bag. She set aside their practice clothing, and two other sets of traveling breeches and vests for them both. It never crossed her mind Will wouldn't want her help. And if she couldn't go, then who would watch Will's back while Jack was missing? 

Frowning, she decided that a dress wouldn't hurt and might even come in handy. She packed her secret dress that the tailor was too scandalized to take credit for – one with a false skirt and breeches underneath it. Carefully reaching underneath the bed, she removed three long boxes and opened them. 

Inside were some of Will's better creations. Years of apprenticeship to the inebriated blacksmith paid off in the end. And Commodore Norrington made sure, once Will used their wedding present from Jack to begin his own forge, every officer and gentlemen knew where to buy his swords. Now Will had two apprentices of his own. Well, one could not rightly be called an apprentice, but the former pirate from Tortuga had a history with blacksmithing and Jack just had to send him their way – one of the reasons for his visit six months ago. Petey and Will had taken to each other instantly. The man remembered Bootstrap from his youth, and regaled Will with stories constantly. Personally, Elizabeth believed him to be simply an old friend of Jack's - therefore Jack gave Will another gift, in typical Jack fashion. But the pirate-turned-blacksmith was a shrewd businessman, and both Elizabeth and Will were impressed with his bargaining skills.

Shaking her head, she returned her thoughts to the swords. The ones Will had hidden away the last time Jack visited, as though scared to show him. Elizabeth frowned, Jack was the only man who made her husband nervous, but she held her suspicions close to herself, not sure if she wanted to admit that Jack was the only man that made her nervous as well. But, she wondered, was it for the same reasons?

Laying them on the bed, she removed several smaller throwing daggers from the same boxes. There wasn't much more to take with them, just some personal items she would need aboard ship, money and old scabbards to hide the value of the swords.

Laughing at herself, she wondered just how many wives kept swords and scabbards hidden in the bedroom. The only weapons not in their room were pistols. Elizabeth had not learned to use them well, as they were awkward and difficult to reload. Will had mentioned that he hoped one of Jack's crew could teach her.

Hearing the front door open and close quickly, she smiled. Will, ever the intuitive one, was home. Quickly walking out to meet him, she frowned at his stricken expression when he saw Anamaria sleeping on their furniture.

Reaching for his wife, he asked softly, "What happened to Jack?"

Consoling her husband, trying to keep him from waking the exhausted woman, she pulled him into their room. "Anamaria hasn't told me yet, we were waiting for you. But she's exhausted, and frightened. We must let her rest, at least another moment or two." Her husband snorted, amused at the thought that something might frighten the female pirate.

He kept glancing over his shoulder, as if ready to demand answers the moment she woke. Wanting to distract her husband, she turned him around gently to look at the bed.

Immediately his eyes went from stricken to elated. Swooping in to kiss his wife, he hugged her close, "You don't mind?"

"Will, we don't know for sure what is wrong, and Anamaria is unable to tell us," she said softly.

"Unable or unwilling?" he asked.

"She can't speak, she only claws her neck and gasps for words like a fish gasps for water on land. I don't know what's wrong," she said.

"So we aren't sure something is wrong with Jack," he said softly.

"I asked her that," she said kindly, "Anamaria is here for our help with Jack. She only said he isn't dead." Touching her chest briefly, knowing Jack's ring rested there, she debated showing it to Will immediately. But that would not give Anamaria the rest she needed.

In hopes of distracting him, she motioned him to reach the traveling bags she could not. They might as well be ready to leave once Anamaria woke. Within minutes, Will had the bags packed and placed by the settee where she still slept. Fingering the ring around her neck, Elizabeth finally admitted something was dreadfully wrong, Anamaria looked as though she hadn't slept for days. Even in sleep, fear did not release her face. Her hand touched her throat repeatedly, as if reassuring herself.

Will still paced, glancing every other moment at Anamaria. Elizabeth, finally having enough, dragged him into their room again, smiling. Removing the ring, she set it on the small table next to their bed. It would only upset Will, and interrupt her next several minutes with her husband.

"What?" he asked quietly, looking around.

"Look, Will," she said pointing to their bed.

"Elizabeth?" he queried.

"If we're going aboard the _Pearl_ , this will be our last chance in a bed for some time, husband of mine."

Eyes lighting up, Will smiled. Without another word, he stepped closer to his wife, kissing her deeply. Sighing in contentment, she knew Anamaria had more time to sleep. 

Still as gentle with her after one year of marriage as their first time, Will backed her toward the bed. Elizabeth smiled into the kiss; she had tried to liven up their sex life, but Will would have none of it. His wife was his treasure, he told her once, and he would treat her as such. In the end, it wasn't the adventure she read about, but being gently treated still rewarded her.

Finally reaching the bed, Elizabeth focused on Will as he bent her over, trailing kisses down her face and neck. Hands long used to undressing her quickly made short work of buttons and laces. That was the other thing she loved about Will, he refused to let any maid dress and undress his wife. He took too much joy in the act himself.

So did Elizabeth, when she allowed herself to admit it. Gasping in delight as he licked a bare nipple, she focused once again on her husband, and removing his clothes. Running a hand over developed muscles thrilled her, though it often embarrassed Will the way she adored them. Too much time in a forge and daily practice lent her husband a form not often found in such men. And it thrilled her every time he undressed. 

She kissed his shoulders as his hands gently prepared her. Always careful with her, Will glanced up with a raised eyebrow, asking permission. As if her body didn't give away her desire and readiness.

Thrusting inside with one push, she gasped in delight again; maybe she wasn't the only one excited about the prospect of adventure. Will smiled softly and kissed her mouth. Wanting to encourage this new aspect of Will, she wrapped her long legs around his hips, and pulled him deeper into her.

Will raised his eyebrow again, surprise flitting across his expression at her antics. Smiling boldly, she encouraged him with another tilt of her hips. Watching her expression carefully, he pulled away from her torso, propping himself up with his hands for a better angle.

Elizabeth loved it; though she did miss the bodily contact Will assumed she favored, she would never admit it. But this way, with him an arm's length away, she could watch his expression, and he hers, while he ever so gently sped up his hips. 

Surprised at this slightly aggressive side, she ran her hands over his chest, teasing his nipples. Arching her back, this would be quick with Will being aggressive, she sighed softly as he watched her. Shuddering in silence, she opened her eyes to see Will closing the distance between them, wanting to kiss her.

Surprising his wife yet again, Will pulled almost out, and thrust slowly and deeply into her as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Gasping again, knowing Will was uncomfortable with loud lovemaking, she tightened her legs around Will as he finished, moaning softly into her open mouth.

His favorite part, lying with Elizabeth wrapped in his arms, always followed and her husband didn't disappoint this time either. But for the first time, he asked her a question. "Was that all right?"

Wanting to laugh, but knowing he would be offended, she answered, "It was wonderful, husband. I love you."

He kissed the back of her head gently, "and I love you, wife."

Snuggling further into his arms, she encouraged him to relax and rest, earning Anamaria another hour of sleep before leaving to help Jack – wherever he was.

She opened her eyes while Will still slept, unsure for a moment why they were abed in daylight, and suddenly remembered the ring on the table. Reaching for it woke Will, and he mumbled incoherently against her back. "Will," she said, "wake up. Anamaria brought us something."

"No more presents from pirates," he muttered, making his wife laugh.

"Unfortunately, this is no present." He sat up, rubbing his eyes and glanced to her hand. Shocked at the sight of the ring, he froze. "Ahh," he whimpered, "Where did that come from?"

"From Anamaria, I think she brought it to show the seriousness of the problem," she said softly, handing Will the rope and ring.

Energized from their short rest, Will bound from the bed, gathering clothes as he went. "I just knew something was wrong, I've felt off for days now," he mumbled.

She pulled her shift and dress over herself quickly, following him. She wondered briefly about Will, since when was he attuned to anything Jack Sparrow? Hopefully, Will would make some sense of Anamaria's muteness.

Anamaria was waking on the couch as they rushed into the room. Rubbing sleep-crusted eyes, she smiled brightly as she focused on Will. 

Falling to his knees before her, he thrust out his fist, fingers whitening around Jack's ring. "Do you need our help?" he asked.

She motioned Elizabeth to join them and took their hands in hers. Nodding in answer to Will, Anamaria took a deep breath, paused for a moment, and exhaled.

"Yes," she hissed softly. 

Elizabeth jumped, just as startled as Anamaria, at the hoarse voice. "You can speak!"

Letting go of their hands, Anamaria grabbed her throat, eyes lighting up in delight. "Yes," she said again, slightly louder.

Wanting to pull her friend into a dance around the room, Elizabeth paused as she rose to hug her, watching Anamaria closely. The woman looked immediately down at Jack's ring, still clenched in Will's hand. Frowning in thought, Anamaria looked from Will, to Elizabeth and back to Will. 

"What has happened, Anamaria?" Will asked, unable to look up, unwilling to make eye contact, as though the emotions flitting across his face might give something away.

"We wanted to take a holiday. We just commandeered two large galleons, and the crew wanted someplace to waste their booty. Jack agreed, trying to maneuver us close to Jamaica, in hopes of seeing you two."

Taking a swig of rum, she continued, "We doubled 'round the far side of Hispaniola, and made land in Santo Domingo. Gibbs and the rest of the boys, excited for drink and women, convinced Jack to stay the night, and cast off for Port Royal in the morn."

She hesitated, unsure what to say as she looked from Will to Elizabeth. Taking another breath, she continued. "It was the old woman that captured Jack's fancy. She was a fortuneteller of a sort, the natives called her mambo. I tried to warn Jack away from the voodoo, but you know Jack."

Will shifted closed to Elizabeth, taking her hand as she nodded. He still had not released his death grip on Jack's ring.

"They were singin' and dancin' around a large fire at first. They offered us food and drink. Then the crone separated herself from the dancers, and slid up to the Cap'n. Jack just smiled at her. He didn't do anything to offend the old woman."

Elizabeth reached her arm behind Will, running her hand softly across his back. With the hand that he held, she moved closer to Jack's ring. Hoping to relax his grip, she tried to pry his fingers open. But they were cold, stiff as a corpse.

"The old woman, she told Jack she could help him. She leaned over and touched his face, sayin' 'I know what ails you. I know how to remedy it.' And Jack frowned, he told her she couldn't possibly know what saddened him, but she laughed, flitting her arms around like a damn butterfly." She took another deep drink of rum.

"Maybe that's what caught Jack's attention, watching the woman repeat his own distractin' motions. But I couldn't draw him away. She continued to talk, and I couldn't keep his notice."

Elizabeth smiled softly, giving up trying to relax Will's hand; she reached forward and touched Anamaria's hands. So many needed comfort today. Anamaria nodded her head in thanks, but refused to quit her narrative. 

"She told Jack she could help him, make him whole. An' Jack asked again, how she could know what ailed him. Then the old woman said the strangest thing. She told him he lost his soul, and until he took steps to find it again, he would always be sad."

Will blinked in surprise. "He lost his soul?"

Anamaria nodded, "that was the strangest part, I think it's what drew Jack in. As though he knew exactly what she meant. I tried to pull him away, to distract him. But he would have none of it. He just told me to leave 'im alone."

Knowing Jack, he said much more than that, Elizabeth thought as Anamaria looked away. The Captain probably told her in very specific terms just _how_ to leave him alone. Anamaria looked upset, but this time Will reached for her, with the hand not clenched around Jack's ring. 

"Anamaria, don't forget we know Jack too. You walked away, furious with his scolding, and whatever happened, happened while you were gone, didn't it?"

Elizabeth blinked, astounded as always that Will just seemed to know. 

"How did you know that, Will?" Anamaria asked.

"You don't belong to his crew anymore. Why else would the Captain of another ship be sneaking into our home, guilty as hell? Unless she felt she failed her former Captain somehow, and had to make it right."

Elizabeth glanced at Anamaria, who was nodding in agreement. Will rose, pulling Anamaria to her feet with him. Smiling, he reached down for his wife, "Come, wife of mine, let us go make this right."

"Can we walk out, or do we have to sneak out?" Anamaria asked quietly as Will picked up their bags.

"Commodore Norrington left port two days ago," Elizabeth answered. "He's escorting two local ships. It seems they have some fear of pirates in the area," she smirked.

Anamaria laughed. "Godspeed to them then, the sooner they escape, the sooner they will return. But that time, I expect two pirate ships to be chasing their slimy hulls through these waters."

"Did you bring the _Pearl_ with you?" Will asked.

She shook her head, pointing across the harbor to a ship unseen in Port Royal's waters before.

Anamaria's ship, the _Fortune Hunter_ or _Fòtin_ for short, strongly resembled a dreadnought. "Who's idea was that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mine," Anamaria answered. "Hearin' Jack tell of him and Will stealing the Navy's own ship gave me an idea or two. Why not confuse the British with one of theirs? They never know if I'm friend of foe until it's too late," she said smugly.

Elizabeth laughed, "I see Jack's daftness rubbed off on you too."

"Jack's a good man, and a good Captain, when not cavorting with the insane."

They quietly made their way to the dock; it was bold of Anamaria to moor the ship at Fort Charles' landing.

Anamaria sighed after crossing the gangplank to her ship. The sway of her ship was more comfortable under her feet then the still earth. Will ran his hands over the grain of the ship. "Just where is the _Pearl_ now?"

Anamaria tilted her head behind her, watching him touch her ship the way Jack touched the _Pearl_. "In Santo Domingo, Gibbs and her crew are guarding her, waiting for the Cap'n."

Elizabeth glanced to her husband; he had taken Jack's ring and placed it on his left hand, next to his wedding ring. Claiming, with some embarrassment, that he was afraid the rope might break and that was the only finger it fit. But watching him, Elizabeth began to realize the truth, something she and Will both denied for the last year. She'd aptly named him a pirate that day to her father, knowing the sea sang in his blood as the son of Bootstrap Bill, for all that he was content on land with her.

Then his sudden disturbance wasn't so much concern with returning to sea - Elizabeth knew Will was satisfied listening to its song while bound to Port Royal - but directly related to Jack Sparrow. Words flitted through her memory suddenly, spoken to Commodore Norrington. "I was rooting for you, you know." 

Will had made such a rash decision only one other time in his life - the day following her disappearance on the _Black Pearl_. Steady and solid, Will was never so bold as when someone he loved was threatened. And this day he was as bold with the threat against Jack, as the day she was taken captive because of his name. 

She did not doubt his love and commitment to her, but some people were designed to give so much more. Will was one of those people, and she knew someone else who might need Will's love. It explained much really, why Will always made sure Jack understood his commitment to her, and to the forge. Suddenly Will's actions when Jack returned made so much more sense. As if Will had to prove to Jack - and himself - that Port Royal needed him more.

Well, her husband was only partially correct. Yes, she needed her husband; she needed his trust and love. But she wasn't the only one. Seeing Jack's ring on his hand solidified her decision. A pirate he may be, but good men they both were. Nothing would taint the bindings of their marriage – not even Jack Sparrow.

Standing near the bowsprit, wrapped in Will's arms, Elizabeth sighed happily. Will was leaning against the railing, watching the moon rise over the bow of the ship. "Last time it was skeletons who were revealed in moonlight. This time it's Jack. Will we ever sail without strife?"

Elizabeth laughed softly, "Us? Most likely not, but then, if our adventure only comes once or so a year, who are we to complain?"

Will turned his wife around, "You sound happier, as though you missed this. Did you?"

Smiling, she touched his face gently, "I love the adventure. I always wanted a great adventure before I settled down and married. We had that. Now that we've been settled for almost a year, I'm discovering that yes, I do miss this - somewhat."

"It's not like all your adventures stopped, Elizabeth. I know why you read those newspapers, and I've seen those silly pamphlets filled with nonsense."

"Will! They aren't nonsense! They're adventure stories."

Will blinked, obviously holding in laughter. "Stories of women kidnapped by pirates? Stories of women pirates? I read one or two when you weren't looking wife-of-mine. If I didn't know better, I'd say you wanted to be one of those women. Matter of fact, you _were_ one of those women."

Elizabeth blushed; hugging Will to hide her flushed cheeks. "Elizabeth? Is there something you aren't telling me? Could you really want to live at sea?"

How did she answer that? Dare she tell her husband that she entertained the idea of seeing Jack more often, which was the only reason she wanted to live at sea. The only night she ever spent with a pirate she got him so drunk he passed out. That as much as she loved her husband, she was curious about Jack Sparrow? Will had described Tortuga in detail after their wedding, laughing about the women of dubious nature that slapped Jack's face. Why did they slap Jack? Because of what he did? Or because he left them? 

The adventurer in her wanted to find out personally. So personally that her husband might be offended. Meeting Jack Sparrow only fueled her curiosity about pirates. Reality, it seemed, was more interesting than her imagination. Trailing fingers down his arm, catching the two rings he wore on his left hand, she said softly, "of course not. I think I'm more interested in the freedom Jack has. The ability to come and go without a by your leave."

"Elizabeth?" he asked again, trying to make her look at him. "I wouldn't be offended. Jack is, charismatic that way. He attracts people to him the same way a good pastor attracts sinners to church. Jack is, well, Jack. There isn't another like him. That man probably has more lovers than, then I have swords."

Elizabeth snickered. It was unlike her husband to be so forthcoming with her; it must have been the sea. "Do you think he'll ever settle down, ever try to find what we have?" She hadn't mentioned sex, and she wondered just what Will was thinking.

Will shook his head. "No one person could capture his fancy that long."

Elizabeth smiled, _what about two?_

Will shifted slightly, pulling her into his arms tighter, "We could ask him."

Startled, afraid he was following her thoughts, she pulled back to look at him, "Ask him what?"

"We could tell him how much you miss the sea. We could tell your father that we want to travel. Jack could take us away for a short time."

It was a start, it wasn't quite what she had in mind, but it was a beginning.

"I would love that Will! Do you think we really could?"

He nodded, "Petey is ready. He's a good blacksmith, and a better salesmen. He'll probably make all of us richer as a salesman than he ever did as a pirate."

Excited that her plan had a chance to work, Elizabeth reached up and kissed him soundly.

"It isn't all romance, Elizabeth," he warned. "Running a ship is hard work, and Jack would expect us to work. It's not all adventure like your stories. And there aren't ghouls lurking on every island."

"Would it make Jack happy?" she asked.

Will laughed, "If we work, then yes."

Batting his head playfully, she said, "That's not what I meant, husband."

"Happy how?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"Do you think Jack misses us the way we miss him while were apart?"

Turning his head again to the moon, he sighed. "I think so, he cares deeply for his friends, and I believe we are his closest friends," he said softly. "Elizabeth, how do we know we can help him? We don't even know what happened, not really."

"Because I believe in you, Will. And you believe in me, and we believe in Jack. What we did before, with Barbossa's curse, it wouldn't have worked unless the three of us believed in each other. In the end, our combined efforts saved the day. Not just one of us, and not just Jack Sparrow, though I'm sure he tells a different tale."

Will laughed, kissing her head softly, "I think I might even tell a different tale to that story."

"Do you think Jack feels this, connection between us?" she said.

"I suppose so," he answered softly.

"Do you think we can help him?" she asked.

Will nodded, "If we cannot, then no one can." Rubbing her back absently, he added, "I was wondering, Elizabeth. Did Anamaria ever explain why she couldn't speak? I find it odd that she can now."

She glanced toward her; the woman was avoiding them, "No, she did not. Matter of fact, she's hardly spoken to us since coming aboard."

"I thought so. Come with me, wife. I believe it's time we speak to the Captain," he said.

She watched the couple approach her, signaling for her first mate to approach and take the helm. 

"Anamaria, do you have a moment?" he asked. 

Nodding, she jerked her hand over her shoulder, indicating her cabin. Elizabeth and Will followed her, watching her pick up a bottle of rum along the way. Smiling to each other, they realized just how much Jack impressed himself upon everyone he met. "At least she has an excuse to walk that way," Elizabeth giggled softly.

"She can't afford to be feminine," he said, watching her swagger, swaying much less than the other captain he knew. 

Nodding in agreement, she let the subject drop as they entered. 

Anamaria took a deep swig of rum as they settled themselves on sparse furniture that was tacked soundly to the floor. Elizabeth watched Will, wanting to see where he would take the conversation first.

"You said Jack lost his soul," he began and Anamaria nodded in agreement. "Elizabeth said you couldn't speak when you first came into our home."

She nodded again, as if unwilling to have the conversation. She took another long drink of rum, and Elizabeth was tempted to grab the bottle and set it outside the cabin. At this rate, they would never learn anything.

"What happened that night, after you returned to Jack and the old woman?"

Anamaria shuddered. "Santo Domingo was my home once, and as a young girl I learned to not question the ways of the elders. It's been many a year since I walked among them, and I had forgotten the strength of their beliefs. 

"The old woman, the mambo, was a spirit caller, a worshiper of magic I don't understand. My people believe that the spirit world guides us, leads us. She is a way to contact them, to speak with those beyond our sight." She shook her head.

"Don't look at me aghast, Will Turner, I remember those undead as well as you. But an Aztec curse from hundreds of years ago isn't the same as seein' a man disappear before your own eyes."

"Disappear?" Elizabeth interrupted, "You never mentioned that!"

Anamaria shook her head. "Disappear out of his body. I'm sure he's right where we left him. Gibbs was to see to that. That's the other reason the _Pearl's_ crew stayed behind, to watch over Jack."

"Anamaria, you are being cryptic, explain yourself," Will said sharply.

"He told her he'd been melancholy, and lonely. That the _Pearl_ wasn't enough for him in the quiet of the night. The mambo told Jack he was missing his soul, and that's why he was sad. Jack said he wasn't missing anything, and she laughed at him.

"Then she went on to tell a short story, about three spirits who lived in the spirit world. These spirits lived in peace, together. Very together. Jack laughed and said maybe in that spirit world, but not in his.

"He offended her I think, not believin' it was possible and she challenged him."

"Challenged him to what?" Will asked.

"To prove her wrong, I believe," Anamaria answered. Will nodded, he suspected as much.

"She said she could heal it, if he trusted someone enough to deliver a message. That's when I returned. I heard the mambo say she could heal him, and I knew Jack was in deep water. I began to run, openin' my mouth to yell out to Jack to not accept, and she just raised her arm at me. I swear that's all she did. The old crone struck me mute.

"Jack saw me runnin' toward him and said 'Anamaria. I trust her to deliver the message.' And just like that, the mambo touched his forehead and he fell over, sleepin'."

Shaking slightly in fear, she raised her bottle of rum to her lips again. This time, Will reached for the bottle after her, taking a deep drink. 

"Gibbs couldn't rouse him, no one could. And I couldn't speak to tell anyone what had happened. It was frightening – watching Jack lay there, still as death. I can't remember a time when Jack didn't sway or twitter. The old woman told me the conversation she and Jack had, then said I could take only one thing to prove my sincerity, and go find Jack his lost soul.

"She said that I wouldn't be able to speak until I found it."

Elizabeth looked up from Will's hand at that comment. "You couldn't speak until Will sat before you."

Anamaria shook her head. "That's what I thought at first also. But I've been thinkin' that over and over since we set sail, and that answer isn't quite right. I couldn't speak until you both sat before me."

Startled, as though caught thinking something he shouldn't, Will refused to look up from the floor. But Elizabeth watched him, and he was playing with the two rings on his left hand. Settling, she waited for him to work something out in his head.

Finally noticing that he was rubbing both rings, Will stopped, pushing his hands underneath his legs and blurted, "I love you," to his wife.

"This doesn't mean what you think it means. Jack trusts us, he needs someone he can trust," he glanced to Anamaria, "not that he doesn't trust you, or Gibbs, or his crew."

"I know," Anamaria said.

"'Jack's a pirate, and a good man. He needs us because he trusts us, that's all."

Elizabeth smiled wider, "If Jack didn't trust us, Anamaria would still be a mute."

"It's not like you were the first ones I came to, Will."

Will narrowed his eyes, finally looking up from the floor; even Elizabeth was startled by that comment.

"That's right, Will. I stopped in Tortuga and Santiago, looking at his normal haunts. What could a blacksmith and his wife provide Jack? I went to Gibbs, to his crew, to the whores I know Jack likes, before even thinking of you."

"What?" he asked hoarsely.

"Nuthin' worked. I couldn't speak a word. I tried, I really did. I showed them his ring; most of the doxies thought I was trying to pay them. None of them recognized it."

"What led you to us?" Elizabeth asked. 

"An accident, or maybe fate. I don't know. But I stumbled out of that last tavern, tired and confused and a little drunk. And two men were speaking of needing a blacksmith, and that they 'eard there was a good one in Port Royal.

"So we made for Port Royal that morning."

Elizabeth wasn't sure how she felt about Anamaria's declaration. Watching emotions flit over Will's face was a relief though, his indignation was apparent that the captain didn't think of them first to help Jack. Logically it made sense, they were never close to Anamaria and hadn't seen her since Jack escaped the Ketch, notwithstanding a brief moment at the wedding when Anamaria was still with Jack on the _Black Pearl_.

And, as Gibbs told Will himself, Jack learned to keep things close to his vest. A pirate whose closest companions were civilians had the potential to lead to nastiness. 

Elizabeth fingered the cutlass strapped to her waist. Anyone who tried to harm Will or Jack would meet the sharp end of her blade. Blinking, she thought about that for a moment. Will or Jack.

Will and Jack.

Considering that she regarded Will and Jack as her family, she wasn't surprised to find Jack in her thoughts. They were on their way to help him. And Jack was a pirate, one of the last great pirates, knowing him was a fantasy come to life for her. Befriending him was worth anything, as she and her husband proved by this crazy journey. 

They had left their home untended, Will's shop to a novice - and former pirate - and without a word to her father or their friends, picked up and left Port Royal with only one goal in mind.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

She had never made such a rash decision in her life, well, except for their last entanglement with Jack. And until she stood on that stone wall with her father and the Commodore, she never realized how much Jack meant to her. Seeing him so close to a noose, knowing he was a moment away from death, Elizabeth quickly discovered the depth of friendship as she faked a fainting spell to delay Norrington.

Stepping between Will and the guns frightened her, seeing the understanding in the Commodore's eyes saddened her. Watching Jack wilt a little as her and Will stood hand in hand, staring at each other, showed her the depth of his friendship.

He expected Will to follow him off the parapet that day. But he stepped aside, as Norrington did, for their love. Elizabeth loved him for that. She loved him for being a pirate; she loved him for being Jack Sparrow. 

Until Anamaria told them her story in full tonight, she didn't consider that Jack loved them in return. Of course, Jack wanted Will to sail with him; every pirate needed a man he trusted implicitly. And Will was Bootstrap's son.

It was possible Jack only wanted their companionship, that he missed his friends. But in her heart of hearts, Elizabeth knew that wasn't the whole truth. Her obsession with pirates wasn't ordinary, Will's panic over Jack wasn't typical, and Jack, well Jack just wasn't normal. In honesty, there was nothing usual about any of them. They were all pirates at heart; even if Jack was too effeminate for most, she was too bold for a female, and Will was too honest for anyone. Nothing else was conventional about their life; why should their love be conventional?

But was it plausible? She had no idea how to make it work. Sure, she realized some of the men spent time together. It had been hinted at once or twice in the books she read, and while scandalized when she first realized what the book implied, now she was simply interested. Glancing toward Anamaria, she found the pirate smirking at her. Just how did one go about asking such a question? And how did she get Will out of the room first?

"Jack needs you," Anamaria said softly, breaking into her reverie. Elizabeth raised her head to answer, but the woman was looking at Will. 

"I won't betray my wife," he stated firmly.

"Then you'll betray your captain," Anamaria snapped.

"Never," Will said emphatically. He added, as in afterthought, "Jack would not ask that of us."

"You came all this way to save him, just to let him rot in a dreamland because you're incapable of giving him what he needs?"

"Jack doesn't need _that_!" he said.

"Then you don't know Jack well enough then," she said, disgusted. Waving an arm abruptly, she turned her back on them.

Will stood.

 _Uh oh_ , Elizabeth knew that look. The most obvious time, of the few times, was when Will made a decision that might go bad. On the ramparts, just after Jack fell. _I will accept the consequences of my actions._

"Anamaria," he bowed from the waist slightly, "excuse us please." With all the speed and grace of a firing mortar, Will plowed from the room, pausing momentarily to grab his wife's hand and sweep her out with him. At the end of the hall was the officer's galley. Will pulled her into the galley and shut the door behind them. Setting his wife gently on the nearest bench, he paced.

This ship really is designed like a dreadnought, she thought inanely, wondering about her husband. 

"Where do we go from here, Elizabeth?" he asked.

"We're on our way to Santo Domingo, Will," she said slowly, not quite understanding her husband.

"I know that!" he said nervously, "But us, how do we save Jack? How can we help him, together?"

She glanced at the floor. Apparently, she wouldn't have a chance to question Anamaria first. "Elizabeth," Will knelt in front of her, rubbing her clenched hands with his left hand. "I love you, I will love you for the rest of my life no matter what you say here. But maybe, maybe we aren't meant to save Jack."

"What?" she exclaimed, "How can you say that?"

He took a deep breath, there was that look again, that no matter what happened, whether he jumped from the parapet and fell to his death on the scattered rocks, or hit the ocean to swim to freedom, he would not stop until he spoke his mind.

"I see only one resolution for Jack Sparrow. I see only one path to save him. And I'm not sure I wish to tread it."

"Why Will? Why do you say that?" she asked again, deciding there was no way Will could have come to the same decision she made.

"Elizabeth, I love you."

"You've already said that," she snapped.

"And you are my life, my responsibility. I won't lose you to save Jack. Maybe we should just go home now, and let some other person help Jack. Someone who can accept what is required to help him."

She looked at Will, he was kneeling on the floor with his hair loose over his face, obscuring his expression. But his right hand was clenched around the pommel of his cutlass, white with stress. His left hand, that covered hers, was shaking. 

She had known since childhood how Will felt for her, though he never acted on his feelings. As a girl of 14, just budding into womanhood, she teased Will unmercifully, lauding over him her station and societal standing. She had been a cruel teenage to him, pushing the boundaries of friendship. Yet, Will never altered his treatment of her. He remained faithful throughout the years, until finally, Captain Barbossa threatened her, and only Will seemed able to save her.

And after the debacle with Barbossa, when polite society would have shunned her for being a ruined woman, no matter what happened or didn't, Will stood by her side. And Jack had kept his promise to help him save her, even upon pain of death. "There is no other, Will. I also am not sure how to help Jack, but you heard Anamaria. She went to everyone else she could think of, now we must do whatever is required to help him."

"But Elizabeth, what if, well, what if…"

Smiling, she tilted his face up toward hers. "I understand husband, you are willing to do whatever it takes to help Jack. I believe in you, and together, we will do this."

"But I don't think you understand what it might entail, Elizabeth, I don't think you know."

Frustrated that he couldn't understand just what she did know, she stood, pulling him to his feet behind her. Marching them back across the deck, she threw open the door to Anamaria's cabin and pulled Will toward the captain.

"That was quick," she drawled.

"I don't know how to explain it to him!" Elizabeth stammered quickly. 

Smiling, the pirate stood, swaying closer to the couple.

"I do," she said.

Will stood nervously behind his wife, an arm's length away. Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder; it looked as though he wanted to leave the room. His nervous face suddenly went white, then pink as he made eye contact with Anamaria.

Looking at her, Elizabeth smiled and let go of Will's hand. The feral grin on the Anamaria's face suddenly reminded her of Jack. Maybe this would work after all. Anamaria skirted around the couple, Will flinched and backed up, away from the door. Anamaria closed the distance rapidly, forcing Will to stop once he reached the wall. Motioning behind her back, Anamaria signaled Elizabeth to come closer.

"Just think of it as an extra set of hands, Will Turner. Ya' know, one for the top and one for the bottom. Or one for the front and one for the back. Or, if you play well together, one for each side."

"What?" Will yelped, his voice rising hysterically.

"And this?" Elizabeth gestured as Anamaria ran her left hand along Will's side, one finger from her right hand slowly outlining the vee in his shirt.

"Sharing nicely," Anamaria laughed, Elizabeth raised one eyebrow, watching inquisitively.

"Elizabeth!" he said again, but curiously enough, he failed to move away from Anamaria. "Just what are you letting her do?"

His wife smiled, "Me? I'm only watching, you're the one letting her touch you," Anamaria took her left hand, running it over the belt that girded Will's waist. Unconsciously, he tilted his hips forward slightly. Elizabeth smiled, he was so responsive, and she didn't know it. It amazed her that even after a year, she could learn new things about her husband.

"Elizabeth, this isn't natural."

The woman rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked. 

"I said this would go better if you helped!" Anamaria repeated loudly.

"Oh, sorry about that." Elizabeth approached Anamaria's side, who shifted further left to give the wife needed space. Four hands touched Will. Two were calloused, dark, and very sure of their movements. Two were tender and gently searched across his skin, shyly discovering him for the first time. He quickly closed his eyes and Elizabeth smirked. He probably didn't want to watch, glancing down at his waist, she bit her cheek to keep from laughing out loud, he definitely didn't want to watch, considering where the first set of hands - Anamaria's - were now wandering.

His yelp was slightly higher in tone this time, and Elizabeth heard Anamaria laughing under her breath. Suddenly, as if he realized his hands weren't restrained, Will jumped, grabbing both sets of wandering hands and pulling them to his chest, holding them still. Opening his eyes and glancing down, his face ticked at the sight. Still biting her cheek to keep from laughing, she knew her husband was surprised at which set of hands had been, well, delving below the belt, so to speak.

"We have to stop," he said softly, voice straining for control.

"Why?" Anamaria asked.

He glanced to his wife, and his rose-tinted face turned a brighter shade of red.

"Well, because…" he stopped and took a deep breath, "it feels like betrayal."

Elizabeth tilted her head, "How is that? I'm right here."

Will shook his head no, "I wasn't referring to you."

Anamaria stepped back, and Will jumped away from the wall, moving quickly behind his wife.

Smirking, she said, "there will be no betrayal to Cap'n Sparrow, not while I run this ship." Waving her arm, she dismissed them from her cabin.

Grabbing his wife's arm, Will dragged them from the cabin quickly, a sudden replay of earlier actions that eve. Elizabeth tried to make eye contact with her husband, but he wouldn't look her way as they headed for their small cabin. 

Finally ensconced in their room, Will deigned to look at his wife. "How could you let her, you…just… just stood there! And then you… you, helped!"

"I believe she was trying to make a point. Don't accuse me of just standing there, I didn't see you move away very quickly," Elizabeth wasn't actually angry, though she was aroused from the idea of another touching her husband. More interesting though, more importantly though, was Will's declaration in the cabin. Betrayal? It was a strong word, used occasionally by Jack, when discussing his past and Barbossa. Will never had reason to apply that word to his life.

Flailing his arms around, as if unable to find the words he looked for, Will reached for his wife, pulling her against him fiercely. Obviously, he was also more aroused than angry and she felt the proof against her stomach when he held her.

"I never would have entertained the thought, Elizabeth, you must believe me! I would never ask you to accept or understand that."

She smiled softly, "Will, don't think of it as breaking marriage bonds, think of it as expanding them."

He blinked once, then again, and pushed her away, running both hands through his long hair. For a moment, Elizabeth envisioned another man's hands touching Will's hair, then her own hands touching a head with longer, darker hair. The warmth spread into her stomach, causing her to shift uncomfortably.

"Will, I heard you a moment ago," she touched his shoulder softly, applying enough pressure to make him turn around and look at her. "I know I treated Jack abominably at first. I didn't understand him until the very end, until he stood waiting for the hangman's noose because he promised to help rescue me – even at pain of death. I saw the devastating look on his face when we faced Norrington and his troops that day. He expected you to follow him; I think he even said those things about me, about it not working out, to hide his true feelings.

"Pirate or not, Jack Sparrow is a good man, and all good men deserve happiness. This old woman that hurt Jack, maybe it was done to make us realize something we would never acknowledge otherwise. But we won't know if we don't go. And Jack deserves that."

"I think I love him," he whispered suddenly, as if afraid to speak the words too loudly.

She blinked this time. Well, apparently, her husband could decide; and honesty had to be repaid with honesty. "I think I do too," she answered.

Rushing to hold her, Will yanked her in his arms tightly and Elizabeth rejoiced. Finally! Something could be done about the warmth in the pit of her stomach…

"Land ho!" rang out above their heads.

Will frowned and Elizabeth sighed. "Can we just ignore that?" she asked. 

He shook his head. "No. It's time," he looked at his wife and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "He needs us."

She smiled brilliantly at her husband, "Aye," she teased, kissing him back. Apparently, they were of an accord.

Anamaria joined Elizabeth on the deck, staying on the far side of Will. Several crewmembers lowered rowboats over the side, and as Elizabeth glanced up and around, finally acknowledging the crew she hadn't noticed the whole trip, and then her eyes caught sight of the _Black Pearl_.

At her sharp intake of breath, Will followed her gaze and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the port side of the _Fòtin_. "I never expected to see her again," he said softly.

She sat high in the water, sails folded and still. The only movement on the ship was whatever pirate currently had watch. As if a watch was needed for the infamous, cursed ship. Hardly swaying in the waves, Elizabeth decided she looked lost without her barmy captain.

"Neither did I, but soon Will - as soon as Jack is ready - we'll be sailing on her."

"But for how long, wife-of-mine?"

She smiled again, "Does it matter? As long as he'll have us."

Will frowned and before she could ask him what was wrong, he tore his eyes from the _Black Pearl_ and answered her. "Are we of an accord about this?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Do you have any doubts?"

She thought Will blushed as he looked away in the darkened sky, and leaned closer to investigate.

Smiling, he turned toward her again. "I have no doubts about Jack's, proclivity," suddenly Elizabeth wanted him to explain that comment, but Will continued with the thought. "But will he accept both of us?"

For a moment, she considered her husband daft. Why wouldn't Jack accept both of them? "A pact then," she said suddenly.

Will looked interested as she continued.

"Captain Jack Sparrow accepts us both, or neither of us."

Will raised an eyebrow at her, "And who will dare present these terms to him?"

She laughed, "I'm still a governor's daughter, I can wring a treaty even from the likes of him."

"Captain Sparrow isn't one to acquiesce without benefit to himself."

Nodding, she agreed with her husband. "But Jack needs to learn, immediately, that we are not his cabin boys. We will be a team, and as such, he needs to treat us so."

Will shook his head; "I don't think I can argue the finer points of this agreement without giving away the jewels."

Elizabeth snorted, then covered her mouth quickly. Surely, her husband did not imply the pun he uttered. Will had turned away again, looking to aft of the _Pearl_. She would bet Cortez's treasure that he was blushing fiercely as realization of his words settled. 

"Then I will go first, husband-of-mine, and sort this out."

Will nodded in agreement and hugged his wife to his chest.

Anamaria nodded to the couple, and Elizabeth stepped forward to speak with her. Quietly asking for a moment alone, Anamaria nodded and called out to Will to catch the next rowboat. "What is it, Liz?" she asked.

Fumbling for a moment trying to speak the correct words, Elizabeth blushed and looked into her lap. Anamaria laughed. "Been there before ya' know."

"Been where?" she asked.

"That discomfortin' moment just before. The jiffy you know you got caught. The instant before you do somthin' really stupid."

"Is it unforgivable when you want it?" Elizabeth said softly.

"That's up to you to decide, and yonder husband."

"Just how does one go about, you know…"

"Just don't bite," she quipped. "Men tend to get nervous around sharp teeth," Anamaria shook her head, smiling, as if remembering something, then changed the subject. "How did you learn to swim?"

"Pardon me?" Elizabeth asked, surprised at the change of topic.

"How did you learn to swim? Never mind - bad comparison. Anyway, I learned when just a lass. Me mum, a landlubber, decided I needed to meet the ocean. She determined I wouldn't be locked away in some brothel with her, serving scallywags. I couldn't have been more than two or three. She walked me up to the end of the pier, said 'Anamaria, meet the ocean,' and dropped me in."

"What? How could she? How did you?"

"I learned fast, it was either sink or swim," Anamaria said with a smile on her face. "So should you. I will tell you one thing about my former Captain, he enjoys being the smartest one around. You need to learn to best him once in a while."

Elizabeth nodded, already lost in thought. Anamaria leaned forward, laughing, and touched her on the nose. "That be your freebie. Any other advice you have to pay me for."

Their rowboat shuddered as it made land, and Elizabeth stood, feeling awkward after only a few days at sea. She wondered briefly how any of the pirates managed, and if she would get past missing the swell and sway of the ocean beneath her feet.

She glanced at Will, who was watching her intently. "Do you feel it?" she asked.

"Yes, it's as though the world stopped moving. I'm not sure I like it."

"I don't either," she said softly. Linking her arm through Will's she looked up at her husband. "Ready, husband-of-mine?"

"Yes, but I need a bottle of rum."

Shaking her head she laughed, "What for?"

"It wouldn't be proper to greet our new captain without some rum to give him," he teased.

"Mother's love! I was startin' to worry!" a familiar voice drawled through the dark.

"Hello, Gibbs," Will said loudly.

"Well if it isn't Will Turner and his lovely missus. Have you come to help us out of our predicament?" Gibbs asked. 

"Anamaria, honey? How's your voice?" he continued.

"Right as rain," she said softly, touching him briefly on the arm. 

Gibbs nodded. "Can these two help our captain?"

"We're here to try," Will said.

Suddenly nervous, Elizabeth tried to fade behind her husband. Just because they were here didn't mean the answer was in sight. 

"He's over there," Gibbs said, vaguely waving his arm off in the distance toward a large bonfire with several people dancing. "That addled old woman began a fire a couple of 'ours ago, saying she had to get prepared for this."

"How's Jack doing?" Will asked.

Gibbs shook his head, "Looks like fish bait to me. He's silent as all get-out, which isn't like the cap'n at all."

"Has the mambo done anything else?" Anamaria asked.

"Nope, just shook a stick at him, mumblin' some hocus pocus. That's it."

Immediately, Will began to make for the fire, dragging Elizabeth behind him. One old woman separated herself from the dancers and greeted them at the edge of the firelight. Will quickly folded over in a proper bow, surprising his wife, and Elizabeth followed suit, curtsying. It wouldn't hurt to show some respect.

Catching sight of Jack's ring on Will's hand, the woman cackled in delight, rubbing her palms together. Suddenly, she clapped twice, loudly. Two men separated from the fire, carrying plates of food. She motioned for Will and Elizabeth to be seated near the fire where Gibbs and Anamaria joined them to eat.

"She's been like this the whole time, feedin' us and courtin' us. Can only think she's afraid of what Jack'll do when he wakes," Gibbs said softly.

Anamaria snorted, "She's probably lookin' for fresh blood. These islands aren't visited much and I'm sure they're all inbreedin' by now."

Gibbs turned three shades of pale at that comment, then slightly green. "That's disgusting, captain!"

"Captain?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs answered, "Captain Anamaria."

Elizabeth turned quickly, "Then who sails with Jack?" she asked him.

"He's short a first mate, but the rest of the crew that snagged the _Pearl_ is with 'im."

"Why did you leave him, Gibbs?" Will asked.

Smiling at the trim woman next to him, he chortled, but she answered.

"Better hours, more fun. He likes me cabin. Gibbs is rather salty, but he is fond of a comfortable bed at night."

Elizabeth blinked her eyes as Will tilted his head, digesting the revelation. Gibbs and Anamaria? 

She pinched him quickly to withhold any comment.

Loud chanting forced Will and Elizabeth to look away from the pirates and focus on the group of men dancing around the fire. The old woman was still swaying in-between the drummers. She looked up, noticing they were finished with dinner, and made her way to them.

Gesturing for Will to follow her, the woman looked strangely at Elizabeth as she rose also. Swinging her hips in time with the chanting and drumming, the woman gestured for Elizabeth to sit again, and wait. But the young woman shook her head firmly as Will snaked him arm around her, shifting her in front of him to lean against his chest.

Elizabeth folded her arms against her breasts, lightly touching Will's crossed hands in front of her. 

Frowning for a moment, the woman raised her arm and Elizabeth suddenly remembered Anamaria's words from days ago, " _…and she just raised her arm at me. I swear that's all she did. The old woman struck me mute, right there on the spot._ "

Elizabeth stepped forward to explain, to tell the woman that she planned to help, not her husband, when Anamaria appeared from the darkness behind her, rapidly yelling in a strange mixture of French and English. The woman cackled at the explanation, looking Elizabeth up and down, in derision. Neither Will or Elizabeth could follow the rapid conversation, punctuated with finger stabs and waving hands. She waved a hand, dismissing Anamaria, who stood her ground and spurted out in English, "then check again. I tell you, it's both of them."

Switching to English also, the old woman shook her head. "Look at him, he's Bosou. He carries a sword and he protects that lass. He's Bosou."

Anamaria nodded, "I agree, the young man there is a protector. He's protected Agwe many times. But he is more than that. She is more than that."

"All the signs point to Bosou, not any other," the old woman raised her hand again, and Elizabeth frowned. They were wrong, they had to be. But she couldn't figure out how to prove it, until Will spoke.

"No," he said firmly, looking at the old woman. "I am not Jack's protector." The woman tilted her head and looked to Anamaria. 

"Call him Agwe," she hissed.

Will nodded and said again, "I am not Agwe's protector. I belong to my wife, and she to me. We have come to help Agwe together, or not at all. There can be no other way in this."

Sighing, the old woman nodded. Tapping her foot, she looked to the sky above their heads, as if seeking divine assistance. Suddenly, she brightened, and looked back to Will and Elizabeth. " Marasa," she said firmly. 

Motioning them to sit, she said, "We must redo the symbols. It will take but a moment. Bring them to the hounfour shortly."

Elizabeth looked at Anamaria, "I thought you didn't remember very much," she asked.

"I didn't, but it's all coming back rather quickly. It must be sitting here, watching the dancers and hearin' the music that's doing it."

"Then explain what she called us," Will suggested.

"Easy enough," Anamaria said. "The mambo, or priestess, believes Jack to have a spirit inside of 'im. That spirit is named Agwe, the captain. Since you are wearing Jack's ring, she figured you must be the one meant to find him. She called you Bosou, or the guardian.

"She didn't understand or expect Liz here. I had to convince her that you both are necessary to find Jack. She changed your name to Marasa, the sacred twins."

"What's a hounfour?" Elizabeth asked.

"A tent, Jack is sleeping there. They probably have symbols drawn on the floor to represent Bosou, and she will change them to show Marasa. It takes a moment to draw them. Inside that tent will be a decorated pole, and a table with food and stuff. Don't look at it too closely. I don't want you to faint on me."

"An altar," Elizabeth said.

"What's the point and purpose of this?" Will asked.

"The people here believe, Will. Those spirits are called Loa. The Loa take the form of others. In exchange for speaking to them, helping them, it is deemed that the Loa protect the natives from harm and the like," she explained.

"By finding Jack, and bringing him back, we will help these Loa and the natives. Is that correct?" Elizabeth asked.

Anamaria nodded, "you would be a contact."

"Will," Elizabeth said excitedly, "it could mean we have a place to hide."

Nodding his head slowly, he thought it through. "Or a place to leave the _Pearl_ and Jack when you want to see your father. It could work very well. We're only a couple days from Port Royal."

"Leave Jack?" she asked indignantly.

Smiling, he brushed his hand against her head, "Well, we can't exactly show up at your father's home with Jack, now can we?"

Elizabeth saw Anamaria roll her eyes, "Come now. Make you plans after you have your cap'n back. It's time."

As the seriousness of the situation sank into her, the drums, chanting and the wild movements of the dancers faded from her mind. The cacophony of noise dimmed, leaving only her, Will and Anamaria edging around the fire pit, avoiding the men and women in the flickering light.

The hounfour was just beyond the shadows. Will gripped Elizabeth's hand tightly, for which she was grateful as they grew closer. What if she was wrong? What if it was just Will that Jack wanted, or if neither of them could help him? Swallowing loudly, Will looked at her and smiled. 

Then Anamaria paused and turned, "Elizabeth, meet the ocean." Bowing slightly, she waved her forward with a brandish of the arm. Will grabbed her close and hugged her. "Remember, I love you no matter what."

But she couldn't leave on such a serious note, "I know, and remember, it's not breaking our vows…"

He laughed and loosened his grip, kissing her quickly on top of the head, "I remember, it's expanding them. Though I have a feeling Jack will be rather shocked."

"Well," she drawled, "anything that shocks Captain Jack Sparrow is worth the price!" and separated herself from her husband.

With the thought of _sink or swim_ running through her mind, Elizabeth ducked into the tent. Letting the cloth fall close behind her, she flinched at the inside of the room. Anamaria had tried to warn her, but she had not understood. Flowers, candles and dishes of food covered every spare corner of the room. Several goblets with dark liquid sat next to them. A large table took up most of the space, right in the center. It was covered with a black cloth, inscribed with ruins and words she didn't recognize. The incense was strong enough to make her eyes water, and she wondered why she didn't smell anything until she entered the tent.

The second thing she realized was that no noise penetrated the tent. There was only the sound of deep breathing. Picking her way delicately over the food and flowers, she followed the noise to the other side of the table – altar. On the floor, lying on a blanket was Jack resting on his back, resembling a dead man with hands folded onto his chest. His right hand, tanned deeply by the sun, had one white spot on his index finger, where his emerald ring belonged. Suddenly wishing she had thought to take it from Will, she turned around to find the exit.

Only to have the mambo startle her. Yelping in fear, she jumped and the old woman bowed slightly. "All is ready, young missy. The food has filled you, the drink has tired you, and the Loa await you. Simply lie down, and sleep."

She opened her mouth to speak, and the old woman shook her head. "All is as it should be. Sleep, and find Agwe."

Realizing she wouldn't get past the crone to see Will one more time, she turned again, stepping over the altar cloth and dishes of food to reach Jack's side. It was unnerving, the vivacious man was so still, and she wasn't sure what to think of the situation.

The blanket Jack lie on was folded several times underneath him, with empty space on either side. Choosing to stay on his left side, she stretched her body out next to his, laying her head on the blanket. She was almost, but-not-quite touching his body, and suddenly nervous, she took her left hand and wrapped it around Jack.

She could hear the mambo chanting under her breath, a wordless mumbling that made no sense to Elizabeth, but relaxed her further. Within moments, she was asleep.

Only to open her eyes to the sway of the ocean on the deck of the _Black Pearl_ , as she leaned against the mainmast of the ship. It was silent - _as a grave_ she thought - the only noise was the soft lapping of waves against the stem. Walking across the deck and climbing the stairs to the helm revealed no pirate. She considered yelling, but startling Jack wouldn't be a good idea after all the time he spent alone here. It never crossed her mind that he would be anywhere but on his ship. 

Instead, she climbed down the ladder and made her way to the cabin. Closing her eyes and saying a brief prayer, she pushed the door open and walked inside. 

Rum, it smelled of rum. Jack was definitely here.

This was not the cabin she remembered locking herself into when Barbossa held her captive. Now that she thought of it, the _Pearl_ looked altogether different. She must have stumbled into Jack's dream somehow, and of course, Jack would not settle for the dilapidated state in which Barbossa left the _Pear_ l. She was seeing the ship in all its glory, clean and fully restored. Beautiful. She made a note to herself to look about, if they were sailing together, this was what Jack wanted her to look like. It would be important to remember.

A loud snore startled her, and she followed it to where Jack slept on a rather large, decadent bed. Blankets were strewn about the cabin, as though he spent the night wrestling. But this was their captain, he tossed and turned and mumbled in his sleep. Wild locks of hair were wriggling on the bed as he moved his head. Even in sleep, his hands carried on a conversation of their own. Boots, socks, sash, tunic and shirt were thrown haphazardly across the cabin, and he slept in only a pair of worn brown pants.

The warmth in the pit of her stomach returned full-force. Remembering the teasing of Anamaria, the kisses of her husband and the promise of that ring, Elizabeth didn't want to wait another moment. "Jack?" she said. "Jack, wake up." He tossed his head and mumbled some more, but didn't wake. Taking another step, she repeated herself. "Jack," she said louder. "Jack, wake up." This time he mumbled, "go away" quietly.

"I will not go away, Jack Sparrow. I've been looking for you. We've been looking for you." She took another step closer to him, now she was within arm's reach of the bed. She put one hand out to touch the bed, debating whether to sit on it, or call louder for Jack when he rolled over fluidly, sitting up with a left hand on her arm holding her tightly. His right hand held a sword, pulled from under the pillows, and it rested against her neck. "Wasn't last night enough for ye, Miss Swann? Are you back for more?"

Startled at the feral grin on his face, she stuttered, "I wasn't here last night."

"Come, come, Miss Swann. Or do you want me to call you Elizabeth again? I distinctly remember you shouting 'say my name, Jack'," he snickered in a falsetto tone. "Or do you need to see the scratches to prove it?" Jack pushed her back a step and stood up, turning without a flourish. Indeed, on his back were twin sets of scratches.

Reaching up to touch them, she ran calloused fingers over the thin, red marks that were intermingled with faded scars. He dropped the sword to the floor, making sure it landed on some article of clothing, and whipped around. Pulling her into a bruising kiss, she gasped and he took advantage of the movement to push his tongue into her mouth. Emotions awhirl, Elizabeth leaned into his hard body, reveling at the intimacies he claimed with her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she could feel him stirring against her stomach. Raising her arms, she gently touched his face and shoulders, rubbing her hands against weathered skin.

Suddenly Jack pushed her back, and she felt bereft of his warmth and caresses. "What game is this, Miss Swann? You arrive in a peasant's dress with calloused fingers? I have no recollection of wanting you this way. He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, clearing expecting her to look different when he opened them. Squinting at her, he reached out and poked her hard on the shoulder. 

"Ouch!" she exclaimed. "Jack, stop that."

"Well, at least you still sound like Miss Swann," he drawled.

"Jack, I _am_ Miss Swann," she paused, that wasn't quite right anymore. "Actually, Mrs. Turner. I was looking for you."

"What happened to Will?"

"Nothing Jack, my husband is fine."

Rubbing his hand excitedly and stepping back, Jack said, "Ohhh, is that the game this time? This could be fun , if you were, say, the Commodore's wife, I'd take ye in an instant. But not the whelp, definitely not the whelp. I'm not interested in stealing from my friend. And neither should you be game for this!" he whirled around and poked her in the other shoulder. 

Sighing, she shook her head. Apparently, Jack thought he was dreaming. At least he answered her questions. He wanted her, and cared for Will. That was part of her problem solved. Now, how did she convince him she was there? "Will really doesn't like you calling him that."

Jack snickered, "Bit of a stick, isn't he? Why do you think I call him that? It annoys him."

Fluttering around the room, he said, "Come on, let's up to the deck and I'll pretend like I've rescued you from a burning ship. That one was fun. You can be indignant and scared, and I'll be the big, bad pirate who ravishes you."

Elizabeth tossed her head, "Indignant and scared? I think not!"

"Well, there's the indignant part, you just need to work on the scared part. Maybe if I throw you overboard it will help a little."

"Jack!" she said, exasperated already, "Will you listen to me?"

"Maybe Cotton had the right of it," he closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, "There, now you're mute also."

Elizabeth laughed, "I'm no dream for you to control, Jack. Please, just sit a moment and listen to me." 

Frowning, he did sit, stroking his braided beard. "This isn't quite right. Closing me eyes and snapping has always worked."

Elizabeth kneeled at his feet, taking his right hand in hers. Rubbing the white spot on his finger, she said softly, "Jack, it doesn't work because I'm really here. You said it yourself, why else would I have a peasant's dress and calloused hands? Because I do in real life, Jack."

Withdrawing his hand and standing, he swayed away. Funny how his walk looked normal aboard ship. She shook her head and focused on him, which proved just as distracting as her eyes were drawn to the scratches on his back. Did a dream Elizabeth really do that? If so, could she?

"Prove it," Jack said suddenly. Elizabeth shook her head to clear the distracting thoughts, though Jack spinning around let his hair fly, and she had a vision of pulling that hair, and Will pulling that hair. The warmth in her stomach grew.

"How can I prove it, Jack?" she asked.

"I don't know, change your clothes, change your hair, or go back from whence you came. You decide."

"I'm not leaving without you, Jack. Will would never forgive me."

He frowned, waving his right arm at her, as though he wanted to poke her again. "Leave the whelp out of this. He has no business here, with me and you, in this room."

She tilted her head, thinking, that was the second time he reacted badly to mentioning Will. "Where's your ring, Jack?"

"Oh, I know," he countered, "you can be anyone's wife. You don't have to belong to the whelp. You could be a bored wife, looking for some excitement. That'll do." He advanced on her again and Elizabeth scurried out of his path.

"I asked you a question, Jack. Where is your ring? I know where it is, do you?"

"Yep, a bored, delusional wife, that'll do." Jack still advanced on her, and Elizabeth wasn't sure if she wanted run, or let him catch her.

Holding her ground, advancing even, she approached Jack and wrapped her arms around him. He stopped for a moment, looking surprised. Apparently, she had to confuse him, to keep him guessing her real intent. Kissing him briefly on the cheek, she pulled him tightly into a hug. He stood still for a moment, and then sighed, returning the hug.

"Will is wearing your ring, Jack. On his left hand, next to our wedding ring."

Thrusting her away, he ran a hand across his scarf, walking away from her. "That's not funny, Elizabeth."

"So," she began, changing the subject yet again, "what can we do in this dream world? How do we eat? How do we travel?"

"It's a dream world, Elizabeth. I simply tell the _Pearl_ where I want to go, and she takes me. It's not real, not really, and here I need no food, no help to man the _Pearl_ , there are no storms unless I want them, there are no sticks and debutantes unless I want them. There is only me and me ship. It's perfect."

"If it's perfect, Jack, then why do you dream of me?" she asked.

Sighing, he turned to look at her. "Will you go away if I answer? Will you leave me to my peace?"

Concessions, concessions. "If, in the end, what you truly want is to stay here, alone, I will go."

"And who decides the end?" Jack asked.

"We must agree there is no further hope for this conversation to continue. Once we both agree, I will leave."

Jack strode forward, putting out his hand, "We have an accord." Elizabeth shook his hand, nodding in agreement.

"I dream because I can. Why else would a man dream?"

She smiled, "Maybe a dream is something wanted in reality. Something he thinks beyond his reach."

'Reality doesn't allow what I want," Jack quipped.

"My reality does," she said.

Looking offended at the comment, he turned and slightly bowed to her, "Your trip must have rattled your brain, lassie. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, there is nothing I want that I do not already have."

"Then why dream of me?" she asked.

Rolling his eyes, as though tired of explaining himself to an apparition, Jack sighed. "Lassie, men bed women. We board them and take all we can. But we don't give anything back to them." He sat on the bed again.

"Why's that, Jack?" she said softy.

"Because women are only a diversion, a place to spend swag and call a home for one short night," he hissed.

"Then what are men?"

Jack stood and paced around the cabin, "Men? Men are shield mates, blood brothers, family by rite of passage. Men are first mates. They are protectors and friends, true to the end and never, never, dissembling like a woman."

Blinking in surprise, she wondered how to counter that comment. "And where do I fit in?"

"You bloody well stand between me and me first mate. The only man the _Pearl_ wants to trust beside myself."

"Will," she said.

"Yes, the bloody blacksmith who refuses to square with the pirate in his blood, all because of a woman," Jack said, sounding tired.

"I thought you called me a man once."

Jack laughed, "Yes I did. I called you a man of your word, who in fact is a woman."

"Why do I remind you of a man, Jack?"

Sighing, he returned to the bed and sat again. "Because we're peas in a pod, in many, many ways." 

"Is Will one of those ways?" she asked, startling Jack.

"What's with your obsession over the blacksmith? Are you plotting a new scenario I don't know about? I'm telling you, the whelp would not appreciate us discussing him in my cabin."

"What if I said your whelp, my husband, was wanting just that?"

""Liar!" Jack hissed. "See, already dissembling, takin' apart what I said and changing it to your own view."

"Jack," Elizabeth said, falling to her knees and taking his right hand in hers, "what if, what if Will wanted what you want?"

"I have all I want, right here, right now. I have the _Pearl_ , I have my freedom, I have my dreams to keep me company. There's nothing else I want."

"Then I ask again, why do you dream of me?"

"Me dreams don't include Mrs. Turner," he snapped, "me dreams are just some young woman who doesn't belong to Port Royal's blacksmith."

She might not understand most of Jack's logic, but in his way, he never betrayed Will. She just couldn't understand why he dreamed of her at all, why not some other woman, or one of the woman from Tortuga that Will laughed about. There had to be a reason for it, she just needed a moment to think.

Elizabeth sighed - he was being so stubborn. But mentioning Will made him uncomfortable, it got a reaction. "What about what Will wants?"

Jack shook his head, staring sadly at her, "Will made it clear long ago what he wanted. He spent his whole life wantin' and needin' one thing. Now, all he wants is what he has, and nothing will make him need more. Nothing."

"You're wrong, Jack. There is one thing Will wants, and one thing I want, that we both thought beyond us."

He glanced down at Elizabeth rubbing his hand and quickly pulled it away. "You're both too respectable to become pirates."

"What about a first mate, you said Will should have been your first mate. He still can be."

"No, he can't!" Jack said, "to make Will my first mate is to take from him his treasure." Jack caressed the wooded frame of the _Pearl_ alongside his bed. "A man gets obsessive and a bit single-minded when his treasure is missing. I don't need a distracted first mate."

"That's why you dream of me!" she said suddenly, "if you take me from Will, or if Will never met me, you get your first mate, without distraction."

Opening his eyes wide, Jack quickly reverted to a casual, disinterested expression. "You're makin' that up," he said.

"I'll make you a bargain, Jack."

He looked at her strangely, "Another one?"

"If we can come to an accord, I can promise you a first mate without distraction."

"How's that? He won't leave you."

"He won't have to," she answered.

"You're a woman!" he blurted out, reminding her of a superstitious Gibbs.

"So is Anamaria, and you didn't mind her."

Jack stood and walked away, "Anamaria is a pirate, has been her whole life. You are a lady."

"Not anymore, Jack. I'm a blacksmith's wife who has always dreamed of being a pirate."

"Will never dreamed of being a pirate," Jack laughed.

Elizabeth meant herself, but when Jack misunderstood, she simply answered, "Will dreams of you," wanting to see his reaction.

Jack didn't let her down, whipping around and sauntering back to her side, he squinted and looked at her. "That's not very nice."

"And so do I," she said, grabbing his hair and gently pulling his face closer. 

For a moment she thought he would draw back, but as she rose up on her knees, Jack sighed into the kiss and Elizabeth deepened it. It took the pirate only a moment to sweep her into his arms and dump her on the bed. "Now I know you are a dream," he muttered. 

Not sure when she lost control of negotiations, and not choosing to remember she instigated the kiss, Elizabeth wriggled deeper into the soft bed. It really was decadent, and she was fiercely glad for it. After he dropped her ungracefully on the bed, Jack stood at the foot of the bed for a moment, smiling at her.

Then, practically pouncing onto the bed, over her, he laughed softly. 

She barely felt the shifting of the bed, with bated anticipation as he casually threw one arm and leg on the other side of her; she had only a moment to catch her breath as he lowered himself on to her. He was the first man besides her husband to touch her intimately, and they felt nothing alike. 

He had the same narrow build as Will, but none of the forged strength in his shoulders and arms. For all his tanned, scarred skin, Jack was thinner, wiry, his delicate arms were feminine, and she smiled at that, wondering in part if his antics were designed to hide that.

Once he was on his hands and knees above her, his motions became less animated, as though he forgot to sway and flutter while seducing her. She'd seen him like that once before, in the cave at Isla de la Muerta, while fighting Barbossa. She'd thought then that he traded his vivacious, flamboyant body with the deadly grace of an assassin. As though a threat to his person brought out the real Jack, the one she saw the night on the beach when he spoke of freedom and the _Black Pearl_.

But all thoughts fled her mind as she felt warm, moist lips touch her throat, kissing down her neck and onto her chest. Taking a gasping breath as hands strayed over her arms, tugging on the straps of her dress, she tried to speak, but Jack anticipated that and quickly found her mouth.

His tongue touched hers, and all reason escaped and she quickly shrugged shoulders out of her dress, between Jack's hands and tongue, she felt like melting. This wasn't the fragileness of Will, the timidness of her innocent husband, it was experienced fingers and mouth trailing gently over her skin, rubbing her shoulders, slowly sliding the dress from them. It was a bold, aggressive tongue licking her teeth, her lips and her tongue. Will's hair was just long enough to brush softly against her cheeks, but not Jack's. Elizabeth liked to run fingers through the soft curls on Will's head.

Jack's hair fell in braids and locks against her neck, her ears and into her eyes, which she closed quickly. Rough jewels scraped her cheekbones, two beads, worked into the braids on his chin, tickled her throat. Finally remembering her hands and that they could move, she reached up on both sides of Jack's head and pulled his hair back. It was bad enough to be lying in bed, kissing him; she didn't need her face scratched. Jack's hands stilled a moment until she pushed the hair from her face, then his tongue began thrusting quickly in and out of her mouth. 

Gasping in delight, she sucked gently on his tongue, creating more friction. In response, Jack dropped his knees down, and lay flat against her. Proof of his interest pressed into the pit of her stomach and she pulled his hair with both hands. Grunting in agreement, his hands began to thread their way between their bodies, looking to undo the dress.

Wrapping both legs around him, she twisted her body, forcing an unbalanced Jack to roll with her, until she could sit up, the vee of her legs against his hard cock. So much warmth flowed through her; she wanted nothing more than to forget their negotiations, nothing more than to lose herself to the sexiness of the man beneath her. But she had a deal to finish, Will was waiting for her, for both of them. And hadn't her husband said that he couldn't find Jack just for this reason? Wasn't Elizabeth doing what Will known he would have done, alone with Jack?

Laughing slightly at herself, Jack looked at her puzzled, "What?" he asked.

"Here I am, to negotiate our arrangement, and I'm giving in just like Will was afraid he would."

"You say arrangement like I'm some bloody object," he grumbled.

"An object of our affection maybe," Elizabeth agreed.

"You say that now, but I know your husband, he would never agree to such a thing. But I'm not adverse to it in this world. Why don't we conjure up Will right now, and have a go?"

"Why summon a fake Will, when the real one is waiting just beyond our dreams?"

Snarling in frustration, Jack pushed her to the side and pulled himself into a sitting position. "Leave it to a bloody woman to ruin the moment. How could you?"

"Because I know what awaits you beyond this dream, Jack. I know who awaits you."

"Speak plain English woman, I'm tired of your ramblings," Jack hissed.

"Come with me, Jack, come with me from this dream state, and find Will and I waiting for you. The _Pearl_ is still docked, your crew is guarding you, and Will and I plan to come with you. You'll still have your freedom, your ship, and you'll also have both Turners, however you want them."

"It's a rather tempting offer, lassie, but I don't think you know what you're getting into."

She sighed, "I'm going to become a pirate, as is my husband. We're going to sea with our captain, Jack Sparrow, and we'll stay with him, as long as he'll have us. What more do I need to know?"

"And if I want him? as I want you, right now? What then?" he asked, pushing his hips into her, proving that he was still distracted.

Refusing to be distracted, she nodded. "I understood that without you declaring it so bluntly, Captain Sparrow."

"Prove it then," he drawled.

Elizabeth smiled, "there is a condition."

"I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"You must tell Will something," she said softly.

"Tell Will something what?" he asked.

"Tell him how you feel."

Jack shook his head, "That won't happen."

She sighed again, "It doesn't make you less of a man to tell him."

"Maybe not less of a man," Jack quipped, "but definitely less of a pirate."

"Jack, Will isn't like us in that respect. He needs the proof from you."

"And I say again, that won't happen."

Elizabeth rolled off Jack and sat next to him, "So be it then, I'll go, and leave you here in your dream world."

Jack shrugged, as if he didn't believe her. Rising from the bed, she looked at him as she straightened her dress. "Are you sure of this, Jack?"

He refused to meet her eyes as she looked around the room. "How many times?" he asked softly.

"That, my pirate," Elizabeth said gently, "is between you and Will."

"And what of you, young missy? How many times do I have to tell you?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Not even once, Captain Sparrow."

"And," Jack hesitated for a moment, his hands pressed together in a parody of bodies, "both of you? either of you? whenever?"

"As we all see fit, Captain."

Jack nodded, smiling softly, Do you have any idea what you're getting into?"

Elizabeth stopped, then shrugged, "We _have_ discussed this a bit…"

Jack's laughter cut her off, "As if," he rumbled, "discussing it is anything like living it."

Elizabeth curtsied to him, "Then we have an accord?"

Jack stuck out his hand, "An accord." Grabbing her hand he pulled her into the circle of his arms, "Now come back to bed and seal our bargain."

"Shouldn't we wait for Will?" she asked.

He eyed her for a moment, "How long have 'e been married now?"

"One year, why?"

"Haven't you had him to yourself long enough? Hasn't he had you to himself long enough?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Well, of course, but this is a joint venture between us, between Will and I, with you."

"Yes, but tis only fair that my first time is with each of you alone, I have some education to catch up with, education I'd rather learn first hand." 

"Education? What kind…" but she never finished her sentence. Jack unhooked her dress with practiced hands and dove between her breasts, licking bare skin above her shift. "If you don't want it ripped, get it off."

Grabbing his head, holding it against her skin, she said, "Isn't this a dream world? Do as you will."

With a growl, Jack grabbed the shift above both breasts and tore it open. Kissing her skin now, he pushed it off her shoulders and it fell the floor. He grabbed her arms to hold her still. Naked before him, she wriggled a little at his intense look. "Hold still, I want to see you."

"You have forever to see me, Jack."

He nodded in agreement, "And it will take forever to get used to you. But the first time is important. There's only one first time."

Elizabeth decided that was the closest Jack would come to making a declaration of love, and she accepted it as such. "Then stand up yourself." 

With a surprised look at the bold statement, Jack stood, and let go of her arms. Smiling at him, she ran two hands over his scarred chest, resting her hands on his hips. "Well, do it," he snarled. Already the front of his pants filled with anticipation, and she gently pushed them off his hips. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, and then sprung free as she let the pants slide down his legs to the floor.

His tanned wiry body was a testament to his life, horrible scars crisscrossed his body, some faded with time, others still fresh and angry looking. The worst of the lot she glanced over quickly, not wanting to take the time to feel sorry for him. Besides, she'd seen those before, on the beach. 

"Turn around," he whispered. Glancing up at him, for a moment she wondered if he caught the fever, his color was bright and his eyes glassy. It wasn't possible that her body caused such a reaction. Still, she did as he ordered and did a slow pirouette. "Nice," he snarled, grabbing her arms and dumping her again on the bed. Lying down next to her, he touched her face softly, trailing his fingers over her skin. It reminded her too much of Will, and she pushed his hand down, lower. Shifting her hips, she met Jack's startled expression as she placed his hand in the curls nestled between her legs.

"Slowly, love. We have time. Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman."

"If you want tenderness," Elizabeth snapped, "you've got the wrong Turner."

Jack stilled a moment, "Is that permission?" His hands picked up speed, roaming over her quivering body.

Unsure whether he meant permission for her or Will, she nodded. The only answer was yes anyway.

Conversation ended as Jack pressed his lips against her, niceness forgotten. Apparently, the gentleman was easily shoved aside for the pirate. But Elizabeth still wanted to push boundaries. Hooking her legs around Jack, she rolled them until she was on top. 

"I've had enough experience on bottom, Jack. I want to try something new." Though she never tried this, she knew it had to work, if anything, it would give her more control. Jack eyed her curiously, "Will never let you…"

"No," she cut him off, "never."

"Then first things first, that man is getting some education of his own," Jack paused, "actually, second things second. I'll let you educate him when I'm done with him."

It was the most erotic thing she had heard a man say, and she bore down on him, rubbing her clit into his hard body. But without practical experience, she wasn't sure what to do. "Lift up, love," he said. She lifted her hips and he briefly touched her, feeling wetness. "Ready?" he asked.

Nodding, she smiled at him. He shifted underneath her, positioning himself. Once she felt the head of his cock touch her warmth, Elizabeth gasped. He moved his hand quickly out of the way and placed them on her hips, pushing down.

Delightful was the only word she could think of. He gave her a moment to adjust to him inside of her then began to move. Feeling as though stars exploded inside of her, Elizabeth was unsure if she could move in response. "Rock back and forth," he said softly. 

She could feel every inch of Jack, shoved inside of her. Having no idea a man could go so deep, she wriggled some more and Jack moaned. "Slowly," he said, but Elizabeth couldn't help it. After her conversation with Will, Anamaria's teasing, and Jack's naked body, she didn't want to slow. She felt the warmth grow to something akin to pain that only wriggling relieved. 

Sighing, Jack grabbed her hips tighter. He raised his legs and pushed her against them, angling her body differently. Still rocking her hips, she groaned as he speeded up, rocking them to a quick completion. Yelling Jack's name, she slumped forward and Jack shifted his hands to her bottom, pushing her down for added friction. The warmth spread through her whole body, she felt like a ship at sea as Jack tossed beneath her. Snarling his release, he kissed her forehead as he loosened his grip.

Once he released her, Elizabeth stretched out next to him, still wrapped in one arm. Gently touching her face, he leaned over and kissed her. "Just a moment, love. Then we'll go back."

Nodding sleepily, she curled her arm and leg over Jack, and fell asleep.

* * *

Someone was brushing a loose curl against her nose, and she wrinkled it in annoyance. Hearing a soft laugh, she finally opened her eyes to see two thin black braids. Blinking, she wondered a moment where she was, then realized the ground was still. She had fallen asleep on the _Pearl_ , but woken elsewhere.

The smell of food and incense filled the air. _The hounfour_. She must be back, which meant it had to be Jack's chin she stared at, but didn't quite recognize. Trying to sit up was futile, an arm tightened around her body and she chose to shift herself instead, in order to see Jack's face. Smiling gently at him, she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Hello, love," he said softly, looking around. "Where are we?"

"Santo Domingo, in a tent."

"Oh," he said quietly. 

"What is it?" she asked.

He shrugged, "reality," but chose not to elaborate. "Well, now that I'm back, I best see how my ship really is." He let go of her and started to rise.

"Will was eyeing her when we docked, why don't you take him with you?" she asked.

"I'm sure he'll be worried about you. Why don't you go find him?" Jack didn't quite make eye contact with her.

Something felt wrong, but she didn't quite know what it was. "Jack, what…"

The flap of the tent twisted open; revealing her husband's worried face. Jack started slightly then looked around, as though trying to find another exit.

"Jack!" Will exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

Slumping his shoulders as in defeat, Jack looked at Will. "I'm fine, mate. Couldn't be better. How are you?" he asked with a typical swirl of his arms.

"I was worried," he admitted. "It's been distressing waiting outside for you and Elizabeth." Looking at his wife, he smiled slightly, "how were the negotiations?"

She smiled brilliantly, "We came to an accord."

Will nodded, looking at Jack again, blushing faintly.

Startled, Jack looked back and forth at the couple, "You mean, you, _talked_ about this beforehand?"

"A little," Will acknowledged.

Jack finally looked back in his element, as if a missing piece clicked into place. Apparently, he didn't quite believe Elizabeth until that moment. "You, and your wife, agreed to this arrangement?"

Will blushed a bright red, solidifying Jack's opinion. He sauntered closer to her husband, and put both hands on his shoulders. "Well then, I think I want a proper welcome home."

Still a bright red, Will nodded slightly and leaned forward to kiss Jack's cheek. At the last moment, Jack turned his face into Will's and raised both hands to his head. Locking his fingers behind Will's neck, Jack drew him closer, and kissed him.

Elizabeth tried to remain quiet, but a startled sound escaped her compressed lips, making Will jump away from Jack. "On second thought, Elizabeth, maybe I will take your husband with me."

"With you where?" he asked.

"To see the _Pearl_ , I want to make sure Gibbs hasn't sunk her."

"Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"Go, husband-of-mine," she said. "I need to speak with Anamaria and the mambo."

Motioning for a moment to Jack, Will stepped away from him and approached his wife. Hugging her briefly, he asked, "How are you?"

"Wonderful," she answered. "Go with Jack, he needs you."

Still blushing, Will nodded, "And our arrangement?" he said.

"Intact, Will. Why don't you let Jack give you the details? He's missed you, you know."

Will laughed, "Why would Jack miss me?"

Wanting to tease her husband fiercely but restraining herself, she only grinned. "Why don't you let Jack tell you?" she said.

Nodding in agreement, he gently kissed her and returned to Jack's side. Jack glanced back at Elizabeth then stepped away from Will for a moment. Giving her a hand to help her around the piles of things in the tent, he whispered, "I expect to see you before the morn."

Nodding her head, she answered, "I'll row out to the _Pearl_ later."

"Good," Jack said, "He'll need you there when he wakes."

Surprised that Jack would say that, she curtsied to him. Jack leaned over and kissed her hand. "Until the morn then, fair lady."

Twirling around, he threw an arm over Will's shoulders, and pulled him from the tent, but not before balancing two plates of food on his other arm.

She took a moment to watch the two men walk away and smiled as she saw Will lean over to pick up two jugs of something, most likely rum, and continue with Jack.

Looking around, she spotted the mambo sitting with Anamaria near the fire. She made her way closer, picking up bits and pieces of the conversation between them as she came closer. Anamaria saw her out of the corner of her eye, "Success?" she asked.

"Success," Elizabeth agreed.

The mambo stood and did a little dance, throwing her arms open wide she turned her head up to the sky and warbled out a tune Elizabeth never heard.

"She's thanking the spirits for their help," Anamaria said.

Elizabeth nodded, from what she understood; their success helped the natives. "I have a request," she said to Anamaria.

The woman must have heard Elizabeth, she stopped singing and bowed slightly to her, "As you wish," she said.

Fidgeting for a moment, she sighed. Best to be blunt with these women. "Will and I never tried to prevent children, but now, sailing with Jack, I'm needing an idea or two."

"Do you not want Agwe's children?" the old woman asked.

"I don't know, I've never considered it, but a pirate ship is not a place for a child, and I want to be careful."

Anamaria nodded, "I've used several things over the years."

"Did they work?" Elizabeth asked.

"Never been pregnant," she said.

"I can help," the old woman said. "Sit, and we'll discuss it."

The conversation quickly turned from prevention to education, and Elizabeth blushed fiercely at what she learned. Feeling warmth again in the pit of her stomach, and her curiosity about Jack and Will, decided her. Anamaria agreed to row her out to the _Pearl_ , stating that both rowboats didn't need to be there, and Elizabeth said goodbye to the mambo.

Quietly climbing aboard ship, she made her way across the deck. It was a moonless evening, and the only light she saw from the cabin spilled from underneath the door, and a small hole in the wall. She knew that hole; she had once shoved a stick through it. Grinning to herself, knowing she was now the spectator, Elizabeth made her way quietly to the hole. Sitting down comfortably, she leaned against the wood of the _Pearl_ , and watched, entranced.

Will was sitting at the round table, feet propped up, drinking rum. Jack swayed around the room, wearing a loose shirt and faded pants, touching the _Pearl_ , looking at everything, carrying the other jug. "What else?" Will asked.

"She needs a coat of paint, and some new rope. The sails are good, most of the wood looks good, but I'm betting she needs a good breaming. I'm sure Barbossa never took care of the barnacles, and I haven't had time this last year." His meanderings took him around the large cabin; he ended the conversation standing slightly behind Will, who was bent over, writing. With his free hand, Jack reached up, hovering just above Will's head, then pulled away. He shook his head, and then reached up again, lightly running his hand over Will's hair, letting his hand rest on the younger man's shoulder.

Will finished, and looked up at Jack. "What did she look like in your dreams?" he asked.

"She?"

"The _Pearl_ ," Will said.

"Brand new. We'll never have that, but the _Pearl_ is a grand ol' lady, those items should do it." Jack paused, "I thought you might have meant Elizabeth."

Will nodded and took another drink. "Her too."

"Not like I expected, you could change things there, in that dream world. But she came as herself. I was expecting a lady, but I met a blacksmith's wife."

"I've done right by her," Will said, defending himself.

"Don't look at it like that, love. Elizabeth is content, happy. She came as herself because that is what she is."

"Sometimes, I think she'd rather be a pirate."

Jack shook his head, rubbing Will's shoulders. "No, she's not a pirate. She might be enthralled with the stories, but the life isn't what she's expecting. Elizabeth has some things to learn."

"Don't we all?" Will asked.

Jack nodded, "Yes, all three of us must learn a thing or two to make this work."

"Do you want to?" Will said softly.

Jack put the jug down and wrapped both arms around him. "Of course." Will seemed to relax then, sliding back in his chair, into the embrace.

Standing slowly, he made his way to Jack's lock box and put the parchment and quill away. "Thanks love," Jack said.

Will nodded and stumbled, but Jack was at his side instantly. "Easy there, too much rum will do that."

Will nodded in agreement, "Too much rum and my hide will have Elizabeth."

Jack laughed at the garbled words and guided him to the bed, "Too late for that, love."

Jack sat him on the bed and kneeled at his feet. Pulling off boots and socks, Jack settled on the floor and rubbed Will's ankles. "That feels good," Will slurred.

Smiling up at him, Jack said, "I learned the trick of it in Singapore." 

"What else did you learn there?" Will asked.

Jack set his feet down and pushed himself up on his knees, between Will's legs. "All sorts of things."

Unsure if she was excited or anxious, Elizabeth sat still, constantly reminding herself to remain quiet. She didn't want to interrupt their time. In all honesty, she really shouldn't have been sitting there, watching. But she couldn't resist the opportunity. 

Curiosity coursed through her, would Will remain his gentle self? Would Jack bring out something different? She was sure that Jack would treat Will differently. But she wanted the pirate more than the gentleman, and Will would want the gentleman more than the pirate. She turned her eye back to the bed.

"What things?" Will asked.

Jack touched his face, tracing the outline of shadow and beard, "What do you want to learn first?"

Instead of answering, Will looked around, touching the bed and Jack's hand on his face. 

"And what's with this bed?" Will said, "It isn't like you."

Jack shook his head, lips compressed. "It wasn't here when I was captain of the _Pearl_. There was a hutch with maps and supplies and tools here."

"Barbossa put it in then?"

"He had to," Jack said. "It was also the first thing I replaced once I got the _Pearl_ back."

Will shuddered, "I don't blame you. Why didn't you have it removed?"

"Well," Jack drawled, "now I'm glad I didn't, aren't you?"

Instead of answering, Will smiled and changed the subject. He reached out to touch the beads in his hair, "Where did you get all these?"

"Everywhere, and each has their own meaning. But tonight is not the tale for that." Slowly kneading his way up Will's legs, Jack swayed with the motion of his hands. 

"Elizabeth would like to hear that story," Will said.

"And she will, while we sail together."

"We talked about that," Will said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Sailing with you, she misses you." Will took a deep breath, "I miss you too, you know."

Jack nodded, beads tinkling, his hands were just above Will's knees and Will shifted his body closer. "I missed you also," Jack said softly. "The _Pearl_ needs a first mate, she trusts you."

"I hardly know anything about sailing, Jack."

"Doesn't matter, I'll teach you. Besides, Elizabeth probably has more knowledge than both of us."

Will snickered, "Not too practical though,"

"I agree, but between the two of you, it won't take long."

Will leaned forward for a moment and kissed Jack's head. Then leaned back, smiling slightly and rubbing his hands over the bed.

"And what of this, Jack? I know nothing of this."

The older man tilted his head, resting it in Will's hand as Will reached out to touch his face. "I can teach you this also."

"Must I learn everything?" Will asked frustrated. "I feel as though I have nothing to give that I already know."

"No," Jack said, "there's only a thing or two to learn. The rest we make up together. This is new for me also. And you must remember, I know little of you and Elizabeth outside your temperament and bravery. I know little of love. That is something you both must teach me."

Will's eyes widened, then he smiled, "I'm sure, between the two of us, it won't take long."

Jack shuddered, "That sounds lovely."

"And what of my wife?"

"What what?" Jack asked.

"Aboard ship? What will she do? She's learning to fight, but I'll not have her leading us into any battle, not anytime soon."

"You are the fighter, Will, the bodyguard. You'll be my first mate. Elizabeth will guard our _Pearl_ while we plunder. I can't think of anything fiercer than a woman guarding that which she loves. Elizabeth and the _Pearl_ will keep our home safe."

Will nodded, "And?"

"There's charts to remake, she could help with that, there's swag to divide, and there's always supplies to divvy out. There's plenty I trust her with."

"She can't draw to save her life, but she has a steady hand to write with."

"That's good to know," Jack said, "I've some experience with drawing, but my writing isn't always steady."

Will nodded and glanced down at Jack's hand, high on his thighs. "That feels good."

Jack smiled, "Want it to feel better?"

Sighing, Will nodded wordlessly. Finally stilling his hands, Jack folded them around Will's body and pulled him closer. He was pressed tightly between Will's legs and Will wrapped his legs around Jack's torso, hooking bare feet above his waist.

Jack leaned forward and licked Will's chest, following the vee of his shirt. Tugging at the bottom of the shirt, Jack pushed Will's arms up and pulled it off. He traced patterns over Will's chest, brushing nipples and muscles. Will sighed, and laid back. Jack's hand followed the outline of his physique and touched the top of Will's breeches.

Will lay still, letting Jack do whatever he wanted. Leaning over, Jack kissed the hair on his stomach, trailing downward. Will finally shifted his hips, lifting them in response to the kisses, and Jack quickly pulled his breeches down. Standing up, getting out of the way, Jack pushed Will's clothes to the floor, and kneeled on them.

Still fully clothed, he rubbed Will's hips, moving his body in time with the motion of his hands against the inside of Will's legs. Will once again locked his feet behind Jack, resting them just below Jack's waist. Jack leaned over to kiss Will again, his hair hiding just where he kissed.

* 

It was surprising how Will just acquiesced to Jack's actions. He wouldn't touch her beyond a chaste kiss before their marriage, he didn't give in to her as quickly as he gave in to Jack. But then, so did Elizabeth. Jack had the natural ability to seduce with anything he did. Covering her mouth to keep from accidentally making a sound, Elizabeth watched some more. 

Jack reached for his hands and pulled Will into a sitting position. His face was buried just below Will's chest and Will caressed the braided head. "What's wrong, Jack?" he asked.

Jack shook himself loose and sat back on his feet with bended knees. He put his hands on Will's knees, balancing himself. Will folded his hands modestly in his lap, but did nothing else to cover himself. He tilted his head and watched the older man silently.

Jack shook his head, "It's one thing to risk life and limb for treasure or revenge, I'm a pirate. But because I'm a pirate, it's another whole matter to risk my heart."

"Your heart is safe with me, with us," Will said.

"I understand that now," Jack said. He took a deep breath but before he could speak, Will slid to the floor beside him. Taking Jack's face in both hands, he tilted up the shorter man's chin and kissed him. Wrapping both arms around Will, he melted into the embrace. 

Letting go of his face, Will reached behind and grabbed the loose material of his shirt. They broke the kiss long enough to scramble Jack out of clothing. Will pushed Jack onto his back, picking up his feet and tugging at his pants. Lifting his hips, Jack let Will slide the pants off him and laid still as Will leaned over him, tracing scars with one hand.

Tanned, muscled legs rose as Will touched them. Smiling, Will followed the path of scars and muscles up Jack's leg to his thigh. Jack took his hand and studied the two rings. "Do you want it back?" Will asked.

Jack shook his head. "I've had that ring since childhood. It always reminded me of family," he pulled Will's head down and kissed him hard, then let him go. "No, I don't want it back. You and Elizabeth are my family now, you keep it."

Will nodded, "Gladly. Without this ring we wouldn't have found you."

Jack laughed, "You always knew where I was, sailing the seas."

"Yes," Will agreed, "but we wouldn't have found this," he leaned over and kissed Jack. Arching his back, Jack pulled Will down, alongside his body. Within moments, they were a tangle of unclothed limbs and writhing body parts. Will broke the kiss when somehow he ended on the bottom. 

"A fair trade then," he said, "take this one." Will removed his wedding band and shoved it onto Jack's middle finger. Hissing in surprise, Jack shook his head. "You're the respectable one, the married one. Not me. I don't think Elizabeth would like you giving that up so quickly."

Will shook his head, "She'll understand. When Anamaria came for us, she told us what the old woman said."

"What was that?" Jack asked, pushing his hips into Will who gasped then continued, "That you were missing your soul. After tonight, I expect it won't matter which of us wears the wedding band." Grabbing a clump of long hair, Will pulled Jack's face down and kissed him fiercely. 

"What do you want?" Jack asked. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Will opened his eyes and broke for a moment from the kiss. "I just want, Jack."

"Novices," Jack growled, but smiled to take away the sting of the word. "Let me tell you what I want, Will Turner. I want to lose myself inside your body. I want to feel you come in my mouth. I want to touch you where you've never been touched before."

Hissing in surprise Will shut him up by pulling his mouth back to his own. "Then stop talking and show me."

Wriggling out of the strong arms, Jack slid down the sweat-covered body and put both hands on Will's hips. "Hold still," he said, then buried his face in Will's groin. Arching his back, Will yelped in surprise. 

Will's hand scratched the floor, looking for something to hold onto as Jack shoved his hips down. He licked Will's thighs and nuzzled his cock as he quickly stretched with life. Jack pulled his head back and smiled fiercely at him. The younger man looked up as Jack stopped his ministrations, and smiled slightly back. Jack pushed himself back slightly and Will watched with wide eyes as he stuck out his tongue, licking Will's member from base to tip.

He gasped, startled, as Jack took it in his mouth without breaking eye contact and swallowed him. 

"Jack!" he yelled, disbelieving.

Will threw his head back again, body shaking. Jack still held his hips down, fingers white from the pressure of holding Will motionless. Bobbing his head up and down, he alternated speed and direction while Will tossed his head and dug fingers into the wood of the ship.

"Jack, stop! I'm almost there," Will yelled. When he didn't, Will reached up with one hand and tried to force his head away.

Jack shook his head, growling slightly, but didn't speak. He opened his eyes and looked as Will gasped and pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Jack!" he said again. Smiling around a mouthful of Will, Jack raised one hand and reached forward, touching Will's hand.

Will threw his head back, corded muscles bunching in his shoulders and arms as he moaned. Jack swallowed several times as Will sighed and dropped to his back.

Releasing Will's cock from his mouth, Jack traversed up Will's body, kissing his stomach, his chest, his neck. He propped himself up on elbows over Will and waited patiently for Will to open his eyes and look at him. Finally, Will opened his eyes, smiling lazily. "Will you teach me that?"

Jack laughed, "Even better, I'll teach your wife that."

Will looked shocked, and stuttered over several words before spitting out, "She can't do that!"

Shaking his beaded head, Jack smiled gently, "She can do that Will. And so can you, to her."

Once again at a loss for words, Will just looked at him a moment, "I can?"

Nodding, Jack said softly, "Elizabeth would love it."

Will looked at him strangely, "She would?"

Pausing for a moment, Jack grinned, "Well, at least the whores seemed to love it."

Rolling his eyes, Will laughed, "I don't think I'd word it to her quite that way, Jack."

Jack buried his face in Will's neck, kissing in different places, constantly moving.

Will shifted underneath Jack, "And what of you?"

Jack lifted his head and smiled, "Remember what I told you earlier? I want to lose myself in your body."

*

Will was correct; Elizabeth didn't mind that he gave Jack their wedding ring. It seemed somewhat odd, until he explained it. Elizabeth believed Jack needed the act of it to prove their belief in him. In the three of them.

And maybe it didn't matter so much because what came next shocked her. Novices indeed! The intimacy of Jack's mouth touching Will surprised her, and to suggest the action on her body, she wriggled a moment, suddenly uncomfortable. They had so much to learn.

And just how would Jack bury himself in Will's body?

"How?" Will asked.

Jack pushed himself off Will, making his way quickly to a small cabinet. Bringing back a bottle, he showed it to Will.

"Like this." He grabbed Will's hand and pulled him up, moving them to the bed.

Kneeling between Will's legs, he held out the bottle. "Put some on me."

Will looked startled, but poured some into his hand. Jack took the bottle back, closed it, and set it aside. 

Looking at him askance, Will held still.

"It's easy," Jack said softly, "just rub it into my skin."

Nodding, Will leaned forward, rubbing his hands slowly over Jack's cock. Jack threw his head back and moaned as Will's hands touched him. Shaking silently, Jack put both hands on Will's shoulders to hold himself still. 

"That's enough," he said hoarsely. He pulled Will forward and kissed him hard on the mouth, then pushed Will on his back. "Pull your knees up," Jack hissed.

Jack propped Will's knees in the crook of his elbows. "This will be uncomfortable for a moment, try and relax."

Pushing himself forward slowly, Jack frowned in concentration. "Easy love" he said softly as Will hissed. "Relax, it will feel better in a moment."

Will closed his eyes, and forcibly relaxed his body. Jack slowly slid closer to Will, finding his way deeper and deeper. As he drew closer, he shifted Will's legs onto his shoulders, and held them still. Will opened his eyes and reached up, touching Jack's arms. 

"Are you all right?" Jack asked.

"Still uncomfortable," Will admitted.

"Another moment, Will,"

Suddenly, Will gasped as Jack rotated his hips. Jack smiled at him, "Better now?"

"That is amazing!" Will gasped.

Picking up a steady rhythm, Jack held tightly to Will's legs as the younger man writhed on the bed. Slowly Will's cock was filling, growing. "Touch yourself," Jack demanded; Will complied. 

Jack pulled back a little and pushed forward again. A few quick thrusts of his hips and he stilled, looking at Will. "I can't hold out much longer," he admitted.

Will shook his head, folding his hand around himself, rubbing up and down its length, as Jack looked down and smiled. "Now this is a beautiful sight," Jack drawled.

"Finish this!" Will hissed.

Nodding in agreement, Jack began thrusting into Will again. Both men groaned as Will came immediately. Jack stilled a moment, watching seed spill across Will's fingers and stomach. Then he smiled, and sped up, gasping loudly as he came inside Will.

Letting go of Will's legs, Jack collapsed on his chest. He settled there, with Will's legs and arms wrapped around him. Will leaned over and kissed Jack's head, then closed his eyes and relaxed. 

*

Elizabeth finally moved as both men stilled and relaxed. They had to be asleep now. The warmth in the pit of her stomach was worse, and she shifted uncomfortably. She made her way silently to the door and through the cabin. Jack had left one of the lanterns burning, knowing she would find her way there that eve. 

Elizabeth was sure he didn't expect her to watch the whole thing. The cabin smelled of sweat and sex, and while not clean, it smelled inviting. Will was on the inside of the bed; Jack lay with his back to her, arms around her husband. She paused a moment, looking at the two. Even if she hadn't witnessed the whole thing, the tale was spread across the bed for her to read. It was beautiful.

Quickly shedding her clothes, she climbed underneath the bedding Jack hadn't used. She closed her eyes and settled, reaching one hand out to touch Jack's back. He shifted beside her and she opened her eyes to meet his dark gaze. "Hello love," he said softly.

Smiling at him, she answered with the same endearment.

Jack untangled himself from Will and rolled over to face her. Will grumbled and dug himself into the blankets, but didn't wake. "How long you been aboard?" he asked.

"The whole time," she answered honestly, "I watched from outside."

"I need to get that damn hole fixed," Jack grumbled. Then his eyes widened as the implication of her words settled. "The whole time?" he asked.

She nodded and he asked, "How are you?"

"All right," she said softly. She hesitated a moment then shook her head.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

She couldn't answer, the warmth in the pit of her stomach soured and turned to fear. Jack must have seen the expression on her face because he touched her chin, making her look at him.

"This changes nothing, love," he said gently.

"How can you know that?" she asked.

"Well, it changes some things, but not the important things. Will loves you, you love Will. My feelings for both of you are the same. What we learn together in here is nothing to be frightened of."

But Will had loved only her for so long, it was disconcerting to watch him so comfortable with Jack. "And if Will prefers only one of us?"

Jack shook his head, "It'll never happen. He loves too much."

"You doubted that early, when we first woke up in the hounfour."

Jack laughed softly, "Yes I did - I won't again." He leaned over and kissed her softly. Elizabeth wrapped both arms tightly around him and kissed him back. It was her first taste of that part of Will.

Pulling away, much later, Jack eyed her curiously, "And how do you feel now?"

Touching her stomach, she smiled ruefully but didn't answer.

Reaching beneath the blankets, he said softly, "Let me take care of that."

It took Jack only a moment to find the heat in her body. He kissed her forehead and said softly, "Relax, this will help you sleep." Gently touching her, he rubbed his fingers in circles. 

After the time she spent watching them on the floor and in the bed, she had nothing to be embarrassed about, and if the events of the night unfolded similarly again, she would feel more than Jack's fingers there. That thought alone threw her over the edge.

Squeezing Jack's arm to keep from yelling and waking Will, she bit her lower lip. Jack shook his head and leaned over, letting her bury the gasp in his kiss. "Thank you," she said softly once he pulled away

Jack nodded, kissed her forehead again, and pulled her into his arms to sleep. The bed shifted once again and she felt another arm touch her hip. Will must have rolled over and curled up against Jack's back. 

Sunlight in her eyes woke her. The _Pearl_ was gently rolling on the water, and she had her arms around someone. Something tickled her nose. Opening her eyes, Elizabeth focused on the large black braid in the back of Jack's hair. Stretching, she realized her hand was captive, and she looked over Jack's back to find her husband asleep in Jack's arms, holding it.

Jack opened one eye as she moved, "It's too early, go back to sleep." Will shook his head and grumbled, "Be silent and she will, Elizabeth doesn't like getting up early."

"If I'm awake, it must not be early," she quipped.

Will sighed and opened his eyes. He looked startled for a moment, taking in Jack's arms around him and his wife peering at him over Jack's shoulder. 

Laughing at his odd expression, she said, "Good morning, husband-of-mine."

"Good morning, wife," he said softly, looking at Jack then her again.

"Relax, Will," Jack grumbled, he must have felt Will tense beneath his arms. "You better get used to this now if you want this to work."

Will rolled his eyes, and shifted his body. He looked startled again and let go of her hand to touch his hips. Elizabeth giggled obscenely - he had to be sore. Blushing, Will stretched up and kissed Jack's chin, then leaned up and kissed his wife.

Jack finally moved, rolling over and reaching around Elizabeth to pull her between them. She laughed as Jack dropped her on her back and scooted over to give her room. "Damn lovebirds," he grumbled, smiling.

"Obviously Jack is not a morning person," Will stage whispered. 

Grabbing a pillow from the floor, Jack whipped around and shoved it over Will's face. "Jack is not an affectionate person."

Elizabeth grabbed for the pillow, missed, and Will wriggled away from both of them. In the corner of the bed was another pillow, Elizabeth dove for it, but a growling Jack pulled her back. Apparently, only he was allowed the advantage. Glancing at her husband, they shared a smile and attacked Jack, each grabbing a corner of his pillow. A three-way tug-of-war ensued for it, and within moments, the pillow ripped, sending white stuffing floating through the air.

Both men were sweaty and sticky from the prior evening, and Elizabeth laughed loudly to see white pieces of fluff stick in telltale places across both men. Will glanced down and blushed, and Jack smiled ferally to see the blush. Rolling off the bed, Jack stood and stretched. "Come on, love. We need to get cleaned up, and there's work to do."

Elizabeth and Will glanced at each other and Jack rolled his eyes. Holding out two hands he said, "I meant both of you."


End file.
